Tara and James,a little tale of Meister and Weapon
by unmotivated
Summary: Everyone has demons inside of them. But these two quite literally do. Both of them have strange problems, mostly due to their pasts. I decided that I'd write a little story of a Meister and Weapon that I'd made up from Soul Eater. Most of the characters cameo and one has a special tie with Tara.
1. Chapter 1

(This is a story I made as sort of a fanfic of Soul Eater (manga/anime) of my own Miester and Weapon. It takes place in their world and in the time period back before the Kishin was awoken. I don't know if any of the characters from the original will come up (depends if I want them in it) other than possibly Shinigami-sama. I do this for fun that is all.)

Her name; Tara Meredith Eden. The Great-sword Miester and her weapon, daedric great –sword; James Daedra, were hunting down just another human that had strayed from the path and their soul has turned into a Kishin egg. She didn't see what was so bad about it, if she was a weapon she would want that kind of power as well, but she wasn't. Besides she already had her darker side, her source of power, at a young age she new that there was something different about her own soul, another presence perhaps making her more feral than normal, but I'll save that for later.

"Tara. Come on babe we need to focus, this will be our 90th soul. Come on, after that we'll only need 9 more!",chimmed James, interrupting her train of thought. She looked down at the weapon. He was a beautiful blade, strong and menacing, a whole 5ft in length and about a foot in width. Oh yes, she liked big swords, and he was perfect. They'd been together since they started school and in more ways than just Miester and Weapon. Sure not many would consider being in a relationship with their partner and it got in the way every once in a while. But it was worth it, this way they had a stronger resonance and were an even better team. She looked down and saw his "reflection" in the blade, those smiling blue eyes and dark hair. She softened, and smiled back.

"Alright, she sighed, "Let's get this over, this should be easy."

"Yeah, well we already lost him once, since you keep zoning out. What are you thinking about anyway?"

She gave him a pointed stare. He shrank back a bit, and then smiled at her knowing she couldn't resist that.

"Nothing."

They had been standing on the rooftop of one of the houses in San Francisco waiting to see if they could spot their target. They lost him about a block down. Their target was male around his forties, he had hunted down young boys and used them in…. well you get the idea. After he was done with them he killed them at ate their souls. Just another typical story, after the 60th soul it got kinda boring finding a more interesting story of how they became "evil". There was a cold breeze coming in from the coast and tussled her silver hair. She tried holding it down but no use; she set her weapon down for a bit and put it in a ponytail.

"I don't see how you can wear a skirt and a sweatshirt in this weather. I mean the sweater is reasonable but the skirt-", Tara cut him off with a "shush" as she spotted the target. He was carrying a body bag over his shoulder; the body bag was wriggling as if trying to fight the shoulder. It was futile attempt, the man was huge, his body distorted with muscles, as if he took way to many steroids. The left arm was bigger than the right; he kinda hopped along, since one foot was bigger than the other. He was walking right below them, perfect.

"Tara, wait, don't you might hit the kid.", James said concerned.

"So?", she said clearly wanting to get this over with.

"So? Damn, sometimes you really disturb me. You could accidentally kill him."

"Fine. We'll do it the long way then."

"Thank you."

She jumped down, right behind him and sliced at his legs. She hit something, she looked up and saw blood dripping from the mans ankle, damn not close enough. The man looked back and his distorted eyes opened wide in pain and let out an inhuman screech. He dropped the body bag; it hit the ground and made a cracking noise. Tara jumped back a few feet, good now I can really fight you, she thought. Then he charged toward her, head down, arms back as if he was about to head-butt her, oh wait, he was. She jumped up right before he could make impact and brought her weapon down and sliced his back. She did a front flip and then for the extra glamour she landed head down waiting to hear the gush of blood coming from the wound. There it is, the man screeched again. She rose up turning around to see what she had done. SMACK, Tara flew across the alley and smacked into a brick wall of one of the buildings. She heard James skitter across the pavement and yell out her name. No, this can't be happening, I'm stronger than this, she thought as she rose up and then was immediately smacked down by the fist of the man. The man "roared" in her face and raised his fist again. Dammit, think fast, this time she saw the fist and rolled away as the fist impacted the brick wall leaving a hole in it. By the time this had happened James had transformed back to human and was now racing toward to help. Tara tried to get back up again but was immediately hit with a wave of pain coming from her head. She shrank back down into a fetal position trying to find away out of the pain. The man was still trying to get his fist unstuck from the wall as James raced towards him, James' turned both of his elbows to his hands into a blade and stabbed the man on the shoulders. This time the man didn't screech, good, James pulled his blades out and stabbed him again. Strange, you would think the man would be freaking out by now, but he just stood there trying to get his fist out. This time James stabbed deeper and hit bone, the creature screeched finally. It shook around finally freeing its fist trying to get James off his back. But James hung on as tight as he could, digging himself further into the mans flesh. A spray of blood came from the wounds at that was the end of James ride, he couldn't stand getting blood on his clothes so he flew off landing almost on top of Tara. He landed on his feet, not very softly though.

"Tara, Tara, are you still there?" James panted not taking an eye of the man, who was dancing around trying to cover the bleeding. She groaned, and tried to sit up but began to lose consciousness and went back. She tried again and had more success. James looked back and saw that his Meister was semi ok; he turned his blades back to hands and helped her up.

"Are you going to be ok? You don't have to fight, I can take him." James looked at her and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"NO, I need this. Don't worry I can take him. Besides what will Juvia say when I tell her that you did all the work?" she smiled at him and stood her ground and looked at their target once again. It pissed her off sometimes the fact that it was true James could take care of himself, he didn't really need a Meister. She pushed herself like this to become the same level as he is, so she would be able to take care of him. She held her hand out and he transformed back into a weapon. The man was still flipping out as she ran towards him, point down, she hit him right in the stomach, driving the weapon into him lifting the body up in the process. Perfect, she looked him dead in the eye, his full of shock and horror, hers of satisfaction. Then the man looked down and saw the blade, he looked back up, he was about to say something but his mouth only gaped open like a fish. His eyes rolled back and he slumped down, his body lifeless. She pulled James out of the body and smiled as she watched the Kishin egg rise up. She felt James slip out from her hand and transform back to human form. He strode to the soul, carefully avoiding the mess of gore and trying to keep his jeans from getting blooded. He grabbed the soul and ran back to her, clearly disgusted by the scene. He lifted his meal up and dropped it into his open mouth. He swallowed the thing whole.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll choke?" Tara said. She still had a headache, hopefully it won't be as bad of a concussion as she thinks it will be.

"Do you ever wonder who cleans up the bodies when we're done?", James said changing the subject. He didn't really like talking about being a weapon, sometimes Tara wondered if he even liked being one.

"I wouldn't worry about it, probably the local police or someone. We're just here for the soul and that's it."

"Damn, aren't you having a nice day?"

"HA, I just got pumbled by that, whatever, it hurt, I think I got a concussion." Tara rubbed her head.

"Hmm, hey, what should we do about the person in the body bag?", James said pointing to the wriggling bag. Tara gasped, she had completely forgot about that. She ran over to it and opened the bag tearing it open. Inside was body of dead boy and a white husky puppy…wait what? Yes a puppy, James was the first to make a move and pick the poor thing up. It wagged its tail happily and licked his face. James laughed; Tara stared still shocked that they found a puppy in there. But how was the bag still moving like the boy had been alive before. Unless…no that's horrible, the boy must have died either before or after the fight. Tara put a hand to her mouth, now depressed that she could have saved the boy. James noticed, she hadn't said anything, and carried the puppy over to her. He put an arm around her, giving her a semi-awkward hug and kissed her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and finally gave the puppy a good look. Red eyes, just like me, she thought. She left James arm and grabbed the puppy gently and brought it to her face so she could get a good look. It licked her in the face. James laughed at her, she was glad she had James around all the time, he was so positive and she was so negative. Opposites attract I guess.

"Machi.", Tara proclaimed.

"What?", James looked at her.

"Machi, that's what we'll name her.", she said smiling at him.

"Oh ok. Machi suits her I guess. Well we should get going, it's getting late."

"What about the boy?", Tara pointed to the dead boy still in the body bag, his lifeless eyes staring into the setting sun.

"Well like you said, the police will find him at then it'll all get sorted out.", James said, beginning to walk the direction towards the street. Tara gave the boy one last look and walked after her boyfriend, holding Machi in her arms. She caught up with him and took his hand smiling up at him. He was about 5in taller than her. He smiled back and began their journey back to the DWMA, back to normal life.

(More? Let me know if you liked it and maybe I will write some more. ;])


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tara was running, running till she couldn't move her legs anymore. It felt wonderful just to run for so long. It was the same dream she has had since she was young, the same dream she was a wolf. A beautiful white wolf racing through the forest, just for no reason at all just to run. But there was something different about this dream; Machi was running along side her. The little husky puppy ran along side her trying to keep pace with the larger wolf. They ran for so long, until they came to a part of the dream that Tara didn't recognize, it became foggy, the trees became bare and became twisted limbs growing from their mangled bodies. She slowed down and started sniffing around. Fire, coal, ashes, burnt flesh, what was this place. They walked into a clearing and saw the source of the smells; a black rock the size of bus, wait no, the rock had scales and it breathed. The rock raised its head, no, it wasn't a rock, it was a dragon. Smoke rose from its nostrils, it snaked its head around to look her in the eyes. They were blue, smiling blue eyes. James. Before Tara could react the dragon opened its wings and with a single bound was up in the air. He let out a breath of fire into the sky and flew off.

Tara woke up, to the sound of crackling bacon coming from the kitchen. It was a Friday. They had come home back to Death City late yesterday and immediately passed out on the bed, bloody clothes and all. They lived in a lovely tiny one-bedroom apartment in the city close to the school. Machi was sleeping on the pillow beside her and she got a lovely view of the dog's rear end. She sat up at that site, bad mistake; the wave of pain came over her again. I guess I do have a concussion; she thought and sank back down on the bed. It was 5:00 am.

James was in the kitchen happily cooking away, bacon, eggs, and good ole toast. He was already changed and ready to head out to school, early bird eh? Machi padded into the kitchen and immediately sat down in front of him, tongue hanging out her head cocked to the side. James looked down and saw the pups attempt at begging, he made a cooing noise and dropped a piece of bacon. The pup dived in and gobbled the bacon up. Machi seemed to have settled in nicely at the place, makes you wonder if the dog even remembered what happened to her last owner, the poor boy.

Tara stumbled in partially dressed and looked at her boyfriend already primed and ready for the day. Yeah, she was defiantly not a morning person.

"Morin' sunshine." James came around with the plates full of food and almost dropped them when he saw her in an even worse state than the usual mornings.

"You know there is this new thing called pants. Maybe you should go try them out before you go outside without them." James said observing. Tara looked up at him, her eyes still groggy from sleep.

"I swear you're gay. Either that or you're not even human." Tara mumbled and began digging into her food. James laughed at the gay comment but died down and chuckled half-heartedly at "you're not even human." It was 6:00 am.

They walked slowly to the school knowing it was just going to be a normal day. They had to leave Machi in the apartment alone; they would probably have to take it up with the landlord now that they had a pet. They talked as they walked.

"I had a really weird dream last night. Did I tell you about the one-" Tara began.

"About you being a wolf and racing through the forest as they you couldn't stop? Yes, thousands of times…" James finished.

"Yeah, well this one was different." I'll save you from having to listen to the dream again and just say that she told him the whole thing. When she finished, James didn't say anything, he just stared straight ahead thinking. He turned to her and looked at her, he wanted to tell her, to tell her everything about him, what her dream had meant. But he had promises to keep and he couldn't burden her with it.

Tara was about to ask what's wrong, but her headache came back.

"Hey, you alright? You should probably see the nurse when we get there." James said concerned.

"NO, oh no, I hate the nurse she's so creepy. I don't like the way she looks at her patients, like they're, I don't know, experiments."

"What, nurse Medusa? She seems like a really nice lady, plus she has a really nice aah- never mind." James blushed and tried to hide it. To late, Tara saw it.

"Oh so you like that huh?" she laughed, feeling better. "Come on you horny toad, we still have to go to school."

They had got up the giant stairs and headed to class. They had most of their classes together and gathered 'round the mission board during lunch to get their new target. It was more crowded than usual.

"Huh, someone already took the one for Jack the Ripper, damn I wanted to do that next." Tara shoved her way through the crowd trying to get a better look.

"Capone's gone to, haha what, by that Black*Star kid too. Boy, that should be back up soon." James kept looking, sea monster, exorcisms, rescue missions, haunted castles, demon children…

"James! Here I got one!" Tara pushed through the crowd again to get to him. "How about this, the Quinn sisters, a pair of throwing knives, these two sisters have been terrorizing a small village in Southern Japan eating the villagers children's souls. Why is it always kid souls? Anyways, no one knows their motives of why they're doing this but they must be stopped, you don't say… Well, wanna do it?"

"Japan? All the way to Japan, geez, this is going to take up all weekend then." James shrugged. "It's up to you I guess."

"Ok, yay! We're going to Japan! Maybe I can get in touch with Akira and we could go hang out. I hope she still lives there…" Tara went to the lady that clears the missions and got them cleared.

"Wait, you mean that creepy assassin that you hung out with when you were in training?" James didn't really like Akira…she was way to depressing.

"Yup, and she just used to be a homicidal maniac and killed people for her so called religion. But she's all better now, remember she became an assassin that only kills people for money not just for fun." Tara grabbed his hand and they went off to their next class.

"Wait, how old is Akira?" James asked.

"I think she's about as old as we are, yeah, so around 17."

James looked at her in shock. So young to murder so many people…

(And end of Chapter 2. Sorry I didn't put any fighting in it…I guess I was setting up for the next battle. Next time they'll be Japan and there will be a fight!)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Hello again! I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me for…yeah…but I do need to tell you something, don't worry the world wont end yet. But I wont be updating in the next 3ish days, since I'll be in a place where there probably is no wi-fi, gasp, and I wont have anytime to work on this. After that I want to be able to make a regular update every other day. Alright that's about it, Enjoy!)_

Chapter 3

I swear if that kid kicks the back of my seat one more time I will…what should I do, maybe I'll just yell at him. No that'll make a scene, that's it I'll just nicely ask his mom to ask him to stop, yeah that makes sense…right? James thought as the kid behind him began kicking his back repeatedly again. It was going to be a long flight to Japan and they hadn't even taken off. James got out of his seat and turned around looking straight at the boy's mom, trying to ignore the boy who was still kicking.

"Hello ma'am, do you mind asking your son to please, please stop kicking my seat." James gave her his best smile for a little extra.

"Sure, I'm sorry about that, Tamaki stop it." The lady held her sons legs still and the boy just looked at her and stuck his tongue out. James sighed and slid back into his seat. He looked at Tara who had fallen asleep already. Her earbuds were blocking any noise they were so loud. James was looking out the window when the boy started kicking again. That's it; I'm not going to hold back this time. As he was getting up the boy kicked extremely hard and James' face smashed into the seat in front of him.

They arrived at 7:00 am _(it took me a really long time just figuring out what time it would get there if it left at 4:00 pm, so don't judge my math!)_ and took a bus to the little village where their targets were. By the time they got there Tara was fully awake and noticed that James was holding a bag of ice to his nose. She was about to ask but she noticed he was in a really foul mood. So they wandered casually into the village, it was a quaint little fishing village on the coast. But of course there was something off about it, there were people alright just wandering around minding their own business. It felt so empty though, like something was restraining them, all of their movements looked as if they were being watched. They ignored the new comers, most just gave them longing looks as if they were envious that they were free. But free from what?

"I really don't like this. Why don't they at least say hello?" Tara said moving in closer to James. James straight faced walked up to one of the villagers, he said hello, but the villager backed away like he was cursed and mumbled something about strangers aren't welcome here. James looked at Tara and shrugged. They wandered around for a bit and eventually came to the end of the village were they came across a temple. It was very old but it had been trashed, graffiti sprayed all over the pillars, beer cans scattered across the porch. The graffiti was in Japanese and there was a banner across the doors that were black and red with a sinister looking cat face with claw marks across its face.

"This must be the place, where the Quinn sisters are hiding. You know I thought it was going to be a little more flashier, since they're assassins, more darker, death stuff not trash." Tara kicked a can to the side and began to open the door.

James stopped her. "Wait, we should sneak in. Just to be sure that there aren't any traps."

Tara smiled to herself, an assassination on assassins, perfect. Tara took out James' holder so she could place him on her back while he was in weapon form. She jumped up to the rafters, and looked around to see if there was a vent. There, she slowly undid it and slipped through, carefully making sure James didn't hit the top. The inside of the temple was worse than the outside; it looked as though there had been a fight here too. Most of the pillars had been smashed to splinters. Tara could hear two voices yelling at one another, down farther into the temple. She slowly snuck through the rafters of the temple and came across their targets. One was sitting in the lap of what used to be some deity before they had cut its head off. The one sitting had shaven half her head and had dyed the other half a deep purple. The other who was standing yelling at her sister was actually really normal looking; she wore her long black hair in a bun and was wearing a nice yellow spring dress.

"Why are we doing this? You've had you're fun, have you seen the people, what you've done to them? She's obviously not here let's move on and look in a different village." The one standing up yelled. The one sitting down looked up at her sister grudgingly and stood up and walked towards her sister getting right up into her face.

"We, We did this, and you want to abandon what we've worked for? Have you seen how they look at us? We are like overlords to them we can control whatever they do just by threatening to eat their children. It doesn't matter anymore, that creature might have killed our family but now we have her village. She'll eventually have to come back and when she does we'll be ready to take revenge." The one with the purple hair smacked her sister. Tara flinched, remembering her days when she was back at her old home.

"I never wanted this, you said that we'd come here and just kill the person who killed our parents and that was it. Not to be some slave driver! Eola please stop this so we can go home! Besides what if Shinigami-sama finds us out and we get put on his list. We'd be screwed for sure." Her sister slapped her again. Tara couldn't take this anymore; she jumped down right in front of them.

"Yeah speaking of the DWMA. You guys have been on the list for a while." Tara said smiling at their faces. She pulled James out and held him with two hands taking a stance ready for battle. But the sisters just stared at her for a bit, not sure what to make out of this new foe. The one named Eola moved first, she got out of her sisters face and turned to face her opponent.

"Ally, transform. I'll get this one." Eola said her back towards her sister.

"No. Not this time, I'm not going to fight." She stood defiant of her sister. Eola looked back giving her a look that would make a baby cry.

"Fine, but when I'm done you'll be cleaning the mess." Eola's fingertips turned into knives and she walked towards her opponent.

"I wouldn't underestimate us there so quickly. Hey, who is that you're looking for here? If you don't mind me asking." Tara teased playfully.

"None of your business!" Eola dashed towards her and raised a clawed hand to swipe down on her. Tara deflected it with the flat of her blade. She shoved Eola back, throwing her across the room into the deity. She hit with a thump, but didn't stay down for long and jumped up into the rafters. Tara smiled knowing that this would be a challenge. She placed James back onto her back and followed Eola. It had been dark there before but it seemed darker the second time. She tried to use the shadows as an advantage, listening for a footstep, a small creak in the boards, something that would give her away. She closed her eyes and listened.

There, she heard the small steps of padded feet, they were…they were right behind her. Tara took James out in time to slash at Eola who was approaching behind her. Not close enough. The blade only sliced through a layer of fabric, showing her bare pale skin. Eola looked up and tried to slice again at her. Tara jumped back landing on the edge of a beam. She felt a drop of blood rolling down her cheek. She raised her hand to wipe it off and looked down at her hand looking at her own blood. She looked back up at Eola and charged, point down, straight ahead. Eola smiled, and jumped down.

"Idiot, you know that only works on people who aren't looking your way." James finally chimed in.

"Well sor-ry, I wasn't thinking straight." Tara looked down at her weapon only to be given a stare that would have killed five babies.

"Obviously." He looked away. Tara rolled her eyes trying to brush it off.

"Lets just get this over with."

Tara jumped down. Eola had been yelling at her sister to help her. Her sister submitted and turned into a slender curved throwing knife. Eola grabbed her and turned around. She smiled, and threw her sister. Tara ducked easily but she wasn't prepared for Eola. She had thrown herself and hit Tara in the left shoulder. She let out a scream of pain as the weapon tried to turn back into a human while still in her wound. Tara grasped the transforming weapon and flung it at the wall. Eola had turned back into a weapon and hit the wall and stuck there. But her sister had come back from behind and was running toward Tara, her claws ready. Tara heard her though and was prepared for her. Using her right arm she blocked her with James. The sister jumped back and hit again. They spared for some time, Tara only using her right. Finally, the sister made a wrong move and went wide open; Tara took the opening and hit the sister's thigh. A spray of blood came from the thigh and the sister collapsed holding her wound. Tara stopped, she looked at the sister, she knew her pain and I don't mean her thigh, the pain of being forced to do something that you knew wasn't right or you just didn't want to do anymore. The sister wasn't a Kishin; there was no need to kill her. She took the time to check if she could still move her left arm. It seemed alright, didn't hit anything to vital, she could still move it.

"Tara, behind." James said monotone.

She turned around to see Eola wriggling out of the wall. When she dropped out she saw her sister and the look in her eyes could kill over ten babies. She yelled out and transformed both her hands fingers into claws. She ran toward Tara, raging like a beast. Tara went to block, this time with both hands on James. But Eola was getting to strong, Tara saw James cough blood as his blade chipped. No, crap, Tara started panicking knowing James couldn't handle this for long. Her mind racing, she jumped back and hit Eola again, they spared once more. That's it; Tara knew what they would have to do. Hopefully she could control it this time.

"James, Soul Resonance."

"Are you sure you'll be able to?" James finally out of his state of grumpiness.

"Damn sure. Ready?"

James looked up at his Meister and gave her motivational thumbs.

"Alright let's do this."

She looked in searching for James' soul and found it, it was comforting feeling, resonating with him, but it was also scary. The power could be overwhelming, this time she had to control it. She reached out and they embraced souls.

"DEMONS WRATH." They said together, James ignited with red flames and he grew twice his size glowing a hateful red. Warm, Tara felt the warmth of the blade; she looked up and noticed that's not what Eola was feeling. There was a look of shock on her face but that went away almost as quick as it came up. She yelled again clearly mad once again, this time her arms became her blades and she raced towards them ready to end it.

Tara this time raced towards her as well giving her best war cry. They raised both of their blades and met in the middle. Tara felt their soul wavelengths wavering, no too much power, James needed to hold back more. _CRACK_.

Something shattered and its shards were flying everywhere. Some one screamed in pain.

Tara flew back, one of the pillars broke her flight and she slid down, dropping James to the side. James…she looked down at him, good, he was still whole. She looked up and saw Eola or what was left of her, and saw what had shattered, her arms were now bloody stumps. They had destroyed her blades. Tara had to look away, not the prettiest sight. Her sister had begun limping towards her but she stopped and put a hand to her mouth and walked the other way. Eola was sobbing, a mix of anguish, pain, and sorrow. Then she got up and turned what was left of her arms into blades so that the bleeding would stop. Then she began stumbling towards them. Tara sat up and grabbed James. She knew she couldn't get up but at least she could defend herself.

Eola was only five feet away when a dagger hit her forehead. She stood there for a bit looked up, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed for the last time. A shadowy figure jumped down from the rafters and retrieved the dagger from the corpse. It wiped the dagger clean and put it away.

Akira turned around and saw her old friend sitting there with a dumbfound look on her face as if trying to comprehend what just happened. Tara hadn't seen her in a while and she certainly hadn't expected her to turn up here. Akira extended a hand to help her up.

_(Was that to long? I have a bad feeling it was to long. HAHA, sorry for the suggestiveness I didn't know how to put their resonance any other way. Well look forward to the next update probably 3 days from now!)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tara gladly took her friends hand and Akira lifted her up onto her feet. They embraced for a while, James in between both of them.

James cleared his throat, "As much as I like having your breasts pressed against me, we still have a little problem."

They released and James transformed back to human, straightening his clothes and rolling his shoulders. He looked back and saw Akira fully; she was the same height as Tara, maybe an inch shorter, the girl had her jet-black hair in a long braid that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep purple and stared literally into his soul. She was in her assassin's uniform, all black, tight around everything; the cowl on it was down. He felt a bit exposed as Akira stared back at him. She leaned over to Tara and whispered something in her ear; Tara looked at her and laughed. Oh yeah, this is why I didn't like having her around, James thought as he looked back at the other sister who was in the corner holding her thigh staring at them.

(Alright, I'm going to take a minute and tell you a bit of Akira's back story, don't worry hopefully it wont take to long. And this is probably the only time I'll be able to tell it. She was born in Tokyo; in that city, so overpopulated she didn't have the brightest future. Her mother was a prostitute and had her on accident. Since she turned out to be a girl, her mother kept her intending that she would be raised to become like her mother as well. Of course naturally Akira didn't want to be like her mother. One day a dark man came to their business, he was different from the others, he wasn't drunk and he wasn't too old. He had a creepy air to him; little five-year-old Akira was interested in this man. He asked strictly for her mother and once they were done her mom didn't come out of the bedroom like she normally did to wave the man good bye. Akira looked in and smiled at her moms corpse flailed out on the bed. She hummed tunelessly as she approached the man who was checking out. She tugged at the mans coat looking up at him. The man looked at her and she motioned to let her whisper in his ear, thank you. The man shocked realizing that this little girl had caught him and that she had thanked him for killing her mother. He smiled at her; she was the perfect material to become a killer. The man brought her to the temple that they were currently at now and took her as a student along with some others to be trained as assassins. She was trained till she turned fourteen which then her Sensei new she was ready for bigger things. They transferred to a bigger different "school" where Akira met Tara, who was taking the summer to train there. The "school" had eight ways to train and ranging in age, there were eight in each group. So Tara was trained in the ways of the Wolf and Akira was trained in the ways of the Panther. It was a great "school" yes, but what shut it down was the way they trained their students. The more advanced students trained by killing random innocent people that their teachers targeted. Akira and Tara advanced more quickly than the others and only in a month did they make their first kill. And they loved it, the felling of stalking their prey taking them out like wild animals. They got carried away in the hunt. But summer had to end and Tara almost forgot about the DWMA until she got a phone call from James. They weren't dating back but they were partners. She realized what she had to do, she stayed with Akira for another week into school doing their normal training and hunting together. Until the falling out of the "school", they had finally been discovered and were forced to shut down and disband. Now Akira had lost her home and some of the people she called family she didn't know what to do all she had left was Tara. Tara invited her to come to Death City and go to school there but she knew she couldn't live like that. So she became a hired assassin, waiting for that moment where she knew she couldn't kill anymore. It never came though. The two friends kept in touch and Akira came over for a month once, until a year before we are now, and Akira stopped communication and disappeared. Well until now.)

Akira saw who James was looking at and took a peak at her soul.

"Human." Akira said monotone. The other two looked at her confused.

"Her soul is human, that's strange I was sure both of them would be Kishin. Oh, speaking of Kishin." She grabbed the egg that came up from Eola's corpse and handed it to James. He thanked her and swallowed it whole. Tara walked over to the sister and crouched in front of her looking at her strangely. The other two walked over and did the same. The poor sister shrank back into her corner feeling extremely awkward.

Then Tara looked at Akira, "Wait, why are you here? Did you know we were coming? Aww that was sweet of you, I was planning to call you later see if you were still around, what have you been up to lately anyways?"

Tara plopped down on her butt and crossed her legs looking intently at Akira. Akira looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"This is my old village that I'd told you about were I followed Sensei too. This used to be the temple we stayed at. I decided to take a break and visit this old place. And the reason why these two are here is because I killed their parents for this mob boss, they must have tracked me here." She looked at the sister. "Ally isn't it? Yes, I remember you're sister tried to stop me from killing your parents, such a futile attempt and she thought she was stronger than me. Now look at her. Funny, it was only a month ago that I did it."

The girls eyes grew with hate and fear. Akira smiled.

" 'Kira, you're scaring her, tsk, you haven't changed a bit." Tara nudged her a little and stood up. James got up to and stared at Akira shocked that she even said that. He had to do something to help the sister, I guess they could ask her to come with them…that'd be to awkward…might as well leave her then, there wasn't much they could really do about it.

"Come on lets go then." Akira said walking away. Tara gave the girl one last look of pity and left with her friend. James stayed behind for a little bit.

"Hey, I know we left a really bad impression on you, killing your sister and all but maybe you could come to the school. You know, start out new and stuff. Just don't go and kill people like that, you might get on the list and then…yeah…" James shuffled his feet a bit and then turned his back towards her and walked awkwardly away. He caught up with them and grabbed Tara's waist and pulled her close as they walked. She hugged him back and he kissed her on top of her head. The bus had just arrived at the stop and they hurriedly got on.

"Akira, you're coming with us?" Tara asked sitting across from her, James sat to her right.

"Yeah, I figured that I'd just go with you guys since there's not much to do there anymore. Besides, I thought after I had taken care of those two I'd give you guys a surprise visit. But since you came and did it for me it makes things simpler. You guys are staying in what Hiroshima right?" Akira looked serious enough. They looked at each other wait for one to answer.

"Umm, yeah I guess that'll work. We got a room with two beds so we can just share one and you can have the other." James said, they were going to do that anyways_._ It was an hour ride to Hiroshima and all the other passengers gave them weird stares. A girl dressed in all black, another girl whose shoulder still semi-bleeding, and a handsome young man whose arm was around the girl with the hurt shoulder. They got there at 9:00. Their bags were still there; they had dropped them off at their room before heading out. Akira had brought her duffle bag with her of all her things. They got to the room and Akira went to take a shower and James went to wrap Tara's shoulder.

They came home the next day late; Machi happily greeted them and gave Akira a lick. Akira settled in on their couch and they went to their bedroom to get some rest.

(Short chapter, took me a whole weekend to do it though, yeah I'm disappointed in myself as well…hope you enjoyed! Write that review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams

James.

He looked across the sea of people cheering and shouting his great great grandfathers name.

"_AEMON! AEMON! AEMON!"_

He was standing above them on the steps of the DWMA, he looked around more and saw that all of the buildings had been burned and only their skeletons of their structures were left. He quickly turned around to also see the school had been mostly destroyed. The candles, the towers, the giant floating balls had been blown to bits. He looked back at the crowd still cheering and shouting. He realized he wasn't alone; he looked to his right and saw Tara. She was wearing a beautiful black and red ball gown and a black rose that brought out her silver hair. She was smiling at the crowd proudly. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a very princely suit, medals and all, but it was all black and red. Confused he was about to ask her what was going on when the crowd began cheering even louder. He felt a scaly hand on his left shoulder. James had never met or even seen his great great grandfather on his mothers side, all he knew was that he had been a Kishin a true Kishin not an egg but a full blown one. He looked up to see his grandfather smiling down at him with glowing red eyes. He had a long white beard that was braided in was he didn't think were possible, he was wearing a suit like what James was wearing. Two large demonic horns came out from his forehead and his scaly tail whipped back and forth. James looked at the hand and saw he had talons for fingers and his skin was scales. James looked at him wide eyed. The Kishin smiled at him again, flashing his pointed teeth.

"It's a shame, those blue eyes only show your innocence soon they will become as red as mine, soon. Son it's time that you learn your true purpose in this world. It has been to long since the Daedra family has had a male heir and it's time that the world knows the true Demons Wrath." He waved his hand across the sea of people and they silenced. "This, this could all be yours, all the glory, see your loved one at your side as you rule this world. And the power, do you feel that? Do you feel that demon inside you? That is I, the one who has given you all this power; you will do what I failed to do. You are the one destined to surpass me and the one who shall conquer the world. I was killed by that Shinigami, but only because he was stronger. But now he is weak because of his soul being tied to his pathetic school. You can defeat him, it is time. This will give him a sign next time you see him."

The Kishin raised a finger and pointed it to James' left sleeve; it dissolved away leaving his bear arm. The crowd began a low chanting hymn. He placed his hand on his arm. It burned, James yelled out trying to back away, but the Kishin held him there.

"Accept it, accept me." The Kishin closed his eyes and it was as if his body dissolved into James and disappeared. James screamed at the pain and collapsed in his dream waking up.

Tara.

She was back at her old home, back to being four years old. No, not again, she remembered. She tried to get control of her body again but the memory didn't let her.

She was standing in the front door of their old mansion wearing her little yellow dress that she loved. She was standing with her mother, holding her hand, she hated that woman, and so many things would change her life after this day. They were watching as her father helped unloaded the almost dead wolf spirit that he and a few other hunters had proudly brought down. He was so stupid thinking he could so easily kill a wolf spirit like that and not receive any punishment. The beasts name was Artemis, it had been eating their cattle and sheep but that was no right to kill and torture her. It was a beautiful beast, a giant white wolf the size of a horse with red eyes, but the hunters had had their way with her, her coat torn, the gashes on the side of her still bleeding. She landed on the pavement with a thud and let out a whelp. One of the hunters laughed and kicked her. She tried to snap back at him but the ropes were too tight. Tara shrank back into her mothers skirt afraid. I was such a stupid girl; Tara thought as she remembered what would happen next. Her mother looked down at her pitifully, and then dragged her toward them. The wolf looked at the child.

"_Perfect, can you hear me child?"_ Tara heard the voice in her head and shrank back again. _"Tsk, tsk, human children are so…what's the word, cowardice. And yet their adults think they can do anything." _The wolf sighed and little Tara realized were the voice had come from. Her parents and the rest of the hunters were chatting and didn't notice the little girl approach the wolf. _"That's right come closer dear, there's no need to be afraid, I'm just going to posses you."_ Little Tara didn't know what that meant at the time, but she would soon enough. The girl got close enough to touch the wolf. _"Now, it's time for revenge."_ The wolf closed its eyes and put all its energy in to pushing its soul into the little girl. They little girl screamed as the wolf tried to posses her, Artemis knew if she couldn't posses her she could at least kill the child to get her revenge at the hunters that killed her. But there was more fight in the child than the wolf had expected. And while her family struggled over her to see what had happened, little Tara's blue eyes turned red and her cherry blond hair turned a silver white. She had taken the wolfs soul as her own and now they were one, two souls in one little body.

A voice chuckled in the background as Tara shifted to a new different dream. She recognized the voice.

"_I thought I might bring that back up in case you forgot I was still here."_

They were in a black room with nothing in it; Artemis was laying down across from Tara who was standing up staring at the wolf who had appeared from nothing. This was only the third time when Artemis had appeared to her, she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore, she was only visiting her soul or Artemis dragged her there.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your sleep, you'll find like last time, when you wake up you'll find to be extremely tired. But that doesn't matter to me."

"What do you want this time? I told you, you could just leave me."

The wolf stood up and walked toward Tara.

"_Oh if only it were that simple, besides where would I go to? I don't have a body and I'd probably just drift away." _She chuckled again.

"_Sigh, you don't want me to leave either. Hmm, no? Oh I beg to differ, remember I'm like a second conscious to you, I know everything, every-thing."_ The wolf began to circle her.

"_You enjoy me, the skills I've given you, the looks especially, you would have been just another dumb blonde without me. I've been locked up her for to long it's my turn to take over. You know I can, just let me out, or I'll force myself out and take over your body. Oh wait, I'd just do the same for both." _The wolf stopped in front of her face and looked into her eyes. _"Remember what happened last time?" _

"Yeah last time you killed to many people, you almost killed my family and then you drove them to HATE ME. You ruined my life with them!"

The wolf smiled.

"You're lying, you're glad that I'm here, you're glad that I almost killed your parents, you're glad I ruined your boring life. Without me none of this would have happened and you would have lived the drab life your parents had planned out for you."

The wolf was right, Tara loved this new life that Artemis gave her, she didn't want it to end. She felt sorry for the wolf; she knew what to do then.

"Not yet, let me get prepared and remember the time limit we agreed on. Also when you do…do it, make sure to remember its my body, are you going to change into a wolf again?"

"Of course. I'm glad we could come to an agreement with out fighting. Contact me again when you've decided when."

The wolf began to walk away.

"Wait."

She looked back at Tara. Tara stretched out a hand and placed it on the wolfs head. Artemis was shocked and almost backed away. Tara placed another hand under her head and then gave the wolf a hug. She placed her head on the wolfs head and stayed there for a while. A tear fell from the wolfs eye and she closed them.

Akira.

(Well it's not a dream…but whatever)

It was 3 am and she was still awake. There was something about this city that put her on edge, something under the city maybe… She got up from her makeshift bed that she made from their couch and walked toward the one window in the small living room. The window had a large enough sill so she could sit on it. She gazed out the window looking down at the street. She heard the door creak open and watched as the little white puppy padded over to her. Machi sat down and looked up at her. Akira was more of a cat person but no one can resist Machi's puppy eyes. She lifted the puppy on to her lap and Machi immediately curled in her lap placing her head onto her boobs, staring at her intently with her red eyes.

"You are one strange dog." Akira whispered and pushed Machi's head down so it wasn't so awkward. She looked back out at the street and looked at the streetlight. She remembered her nights in Tokyo wandering around after a kill trying to avoid the authorities, wait for things to cool down. She didn't have a home back then she just stayed at whatever paying with the money she earned from the kills. It was an easy enough life, but there wasn't that much to gain. One night as she was about to leave a house through the window a black cat with a purple ribbon around its neck jumped up and sat in the open window blocking her exit. She always loved cats and greeted it happily, they bonded almost instantly. Afterwards the cat always followed her around, but never getting in the way of her job. The cat was great company but Akira never named it, she didn't even know if it was a boy or girl, all she had to identify it was the purple ribbon that never seemed to fall off.

One night as she was finishing a job the police showed up, they surrounded the house making a barricade around it. She could've just escaped out the back and then blended in with the shadows but as she was about to go she heard a gun shot. The police had been ordered to shot anything that moved, the cat had been wandering around the house and must have scared one of the policemen…and they shot. Akira was on the second floor and she raced down to see a group of policemen huddled around the cat's corpse. Like any good friend she killed them without blinking taking her revenge. And when all was done she held her friend and sobbed, the cat had been shot in the neck and the ribbon had fallen off. She buried the cat later on keeping the ribbon as a token of their friendship.

Akira looked down at the purple ribbon she had tied around her wrist and watched as a teardrop hit it. She realized she was crying and tried to wipe away the tears but then just gave up and let them come. Machi was now sleeping on her lap but woke up and helped lick up the tears. Akira laughed at the puppy and held her close.

_**(*sigh* so many feelings man, hopefully that will give me an idea to what I should write about next…I was actually about to stop posting these and just write them for myself but I guess I have a new reader! It'll be a while until I come up with something for a new update but for now all I know is that it'll be about either Tara's or James' problem…still can't decide which to do first…what do you think? Thanks for reading again!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James woke up an immediately sat straight up in his bed panting, the alarm clock had went off. It was 4:00 am. He hit the snooze button and fell back into his pillow. The dream had felt so real, and his arm was still aching. His arm, he sat back up and rolled his sleeve up curious to see why it hurt so much. There was a black spot just below where his arm connected to his shoulder; it looked like a large bruise but it was to dark to see. He looked at Tara who was still sound a sleep and then got up carefully and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned the light on. He rolled his sleeve up again to examine the "bruise". He almost fell over seeing it; it was as if someone had tattooed a dragon on his arm, a very realistic looking on too. The dragon was curled up in a ball and looked as if it was sleeping. He took a closer look, it was breathing, two tiny columns of smoke where rising out of its nostrils.

"What the hell…" He went to poke it; the dragons blue eyes flashed open. It raised its head on his skin and hissed. James was really freaked out now. James didn't feel the dragon move, it slithered down his arm and stopped embracing his hand. Its black scales shimmered and his skin changed, his hand changed. The scales covered his whole hand; the scales began to protrude from his skin covering his hand. His fingernails turned into black claws and more scales began to cover his arm moving up to his shoulder, the scales ripped his shirt to shreds and continued onto his chest until he was almost fully covered in this new armor. All was left was his head, the scales began to creep up his neck but stopped as if to let him admire it. He had been frozen in fear, he slowly moved his hands up to look at them, he rotated them back and front admiring the dragons handy work (oh wow I just realized what I did there, see that? Puns)

"So it wasn't just a dream." His great great grandfather had done something to him, but what? James remembered what he had said in the dream; _Accept it, Accept me_… Well what the hell am I accepting? What accept that my great great grandfather has come back to haunt me and is now forcing me to take over the world, yes that makes a lot of sense, James thought. Now what am I supposed to do, I can't go out there they'd all freak out… Before he could do anything the scales began to creep back up his neck.

"Shit, no." He began clawing at his neck trying to stop the scales, it was no use. He grabbed his head, holding it trying to stop the transformation. His sight began to dim and he blacked out.

"What a shame…"

Someone was knocking on the bathroom door when he regained consciousness.

"James? James are you in there? It's 5….. 20 something, I really need to pee. What are you doing in there anyway? Wait are you- nevermind just hurry up."

He began to sit up; he grabbed the counter for support and stood up. He saw himself in the mirror, he was back to normal. Another dream? No, he looked at his arm; the dragon had curled back into a ball but still awake looking at him intently. He shook his head and was about to open the door when realized he was only in his boxers. That would've been awkward. He looked around the small bathroom and saw Tara's bathrobe. He wet his hair in the sink and put it on. He took a cotton swap with him for added affect and opened the door.

"Hi." He leaned in the doorway and began cleaning his ear. She rolled her eyes.

"You are such a bad actor." She kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the doorway closing the door behind her. His smile faded, he decided he couldn't tell anyone about this, even her. Well maybe there was someone he could get answers from or two someones. He got dressed in his usual white button up shirt and slacks. He realized it was too dressy and changed to jeans. He reached for his phone and looked up his mother and called her.

Voicemail.

"Damn.

Hi mom, umm, I know it's been a while but we need to talk. It's important."

He looked at the phones screen and sighed. She lived in a little isolated town by Lake Tahoe. He wasn't even sure if that was the right number let alone if she still had her phone. I guess that leaves Shinigami-sama, I'll just visit him after school then. James sighed again and went to the kitchen/living room to make breakfast.

He walked in and noticed Akira still sleeping in the windowsill with Machi on her lap. Machi woke up and got down shaking her tail happy to see him. He poured some food into her bowl and got cooking.

6:30 they left the apartment, Akira stayed at the house, and she still didn't want to go to that school. As they were walking out an orange motorcycle zoomed past with a white haired boy and a girl with pigtails holding on with her life and almost hit them.

"WATCH IT PUNK!" Tara yelled out after them. James looked down the street watching them race away, he imagined himself on a bike like that with Tara holding tightly on to him. He pulled on her hand and leaned close to her ear, "Can I get a bike like that?"

She looked at him and laughed.

"Sure why not, your buying it though. Those two looked familiar…OH that's right what do you think we should give Tsubaki for taking care of Machi while we were gone?"

James looked at her confused, "Tsubaki? Oh you mean our neighbor…oh those neighbors…I don't know, how about that coffee mug you got from there that you said you would use. You don't even drink coffee!"

"Whatever, fine we'll give her that."

"Ok, but you're the one going over there, that Black*Star kid that she lives with is seriously sadistic."

They kept walking. An awkward silence fell between them.

"James, what's wrong. You've been acting weird all morning."

James didn't think he was acting that weird; he had tried to put on his best act to keep her from wondering what was wrong. But she knew him to well.

He chuckled nervously, "What do you mean? Everything is fine, I don't know what you mean."

She narrowed her eyes; "I can read you like a book you know, a really fuzzy book that I'm still trying to make out, but all I know is that you are lying and that something is troubling you."

He looked away from her.

"It's probably nothing. Just don't worry about it, ok? Oh, I'm planning to stay after school for a bit…I need to talk to Lord Death about something."

She looked at him strangely, "Ok, I trust you. You say it's nothing then it may-be, BUT, if it isn't then you'll be in some serious trouble mister."

He smiled at her, that's what he really loved about her and their relationship; is that they had trust. The rest of the day went as usual, at the end of the day he said goodbye to her and walked to the Death Room.

He walked slowly underneath the giant guillotines. He heard voices up ahead on Lord Deaths platform.

"So see you tonight then, father. Liz, Patty, let's go."

"Right!"

"Alright see you later son!"

A boy in a black suit with three white lines in his hair came walking down the hall toward him followed by two blond girls. The boy stopped in front of him, and looked up at him with those golden eyes. They stared at each other for a moment; the boy seemed to be examining him. He reached up and moved a strand of James' hair to the middle of his forehead.

"Perfect." The boy purred and then walked away like it never happened. The shorter girl with the larger tits giggled.

"Sorry about that, Kid can get a little weird like that sometimes." The older one said, "Hey you're pretty cute. You doing anything later?"

James was a little taken back at that and shrugged saying, "Sorry, I'm already taken." He smiled at her.

"Damn, you see that Patty? You come across a good one and they're already taken. Well see ya around then." James gave them a little bye and they walked away after their meister.

"Don't worry big sis! There are plenty of fish in the pond!"

"Don't you mean sea…"

"Oh yeah, well that too."

He kept walking until he got to the end of the path. Shinigami-sama was watching a random fight in his big mirror but turned around to see who had approached.

"James? Oh my goodness, look who it is! It's good to see you again! My, it's been a while since our last visit hasn't it? Well come on in sit down, sit down, make yourself at home." Of course there was no seats, oop, never mind, they popped up from the ground. James took a seat opposite the Shinigami.

"Tea? Oh, how about some coffee?"

"I'll have some coffee thank you." Lord Death poured him a mug with his giant hands.

"Now what is it that you've come for? The last time you visited you had just come to the school, wasn't it? Oh yes, I remember your mom too; you know she used to be a student here as well. How has she been anyway?"

"Well actually that's the reason I'm here, you knew all of my family right? My mother's side that is."

(Um, I should probably tell you that James only knows about his mother's side of the family and that his dad left when he was really young.)

"Why yes of course, I knew your mother, your, grandmother, and your great-grandmother."

"What about my great great grandfather? What do you know about him."

"Oh." The Shinigami looked down into his drink wondering if it was time to tell him. "I thought that subject might come up soon."

(And I'm going to cut it off right there, besides I need some sleep…. Well next time we're going to have a discussion about James' great GREAT grandfather so stay tuned for that!

_Also, if you didn't know, at least I hope you knew, that Shinigami-sama is the same as Lord Death. Yerp, just to clear up any confusion. Thanks again! And write that review!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright, thanks again so much Tsubaki."

"Oh no problem, Machi is really a sweetheart, though Black*Star…. nevermind it's probably best you don't know about it. Thanks for the mug by the way."

"Your welcome. Well thanks, see you around then."

"'Kay, bye Tara." Tsubaki closed the door to their apartment. Tara had gotten home and immediately went to their apartment to thank Tsubaki and give her the mug before she forgot. She walked back down the hall to her place. She opened the door and found Akira was sitting on the couch watching TV with Machi in her lap.

She sighed, "Just as I left you."

Tara sat down next to her friend. Akira looked at her blankly. Tara saw what she was watching on TV.

"What the hell are you watching. Here, there's probably something better than this on. We need to get you a jo- something to do so you wont get so bored." Tara began flipping through the channels.

"But then who'd watch poor Machi." Akira held Machi up putting her paws underneath the pup's head. Tara looked at Machi and scratched the dog's head, she was certainly getting bigger.

"I think Machi can take care of herself."

Lord Death decided that he wanted more of his drink and picked it back up and took a long drink…. He stopped drinking and sighed.

"You know that he was a Kishin?"

"Yes, my mom told me that but that's it she didn't say anything else." James put his coffee mug on the little table.

"That's it? Hmm I would've expected her to tell you more than that."

"Yeah well we aren't on the best terms right now…"

"Oh I see, well you came here to learn something about him so I'll try to summarize what I remember. It's been so long. Well I'll give you the part that I know, I don't know his whole story of how he became one but I do remember what he had done. Over 200 years ago, even before Shibusen was founded, I was actually thinking about the concept of it around that time, but weapons did exist back then. Your great great grandfather was one of the first. You can imagine how shocking it must have been…well at one point he became a Kishin and ruled over most of France for over 25 years. He called himself the Red Dragon because of his new appearance being a Kishin. Many joined him out of fear because he had become so powerful or because they themselves were weapons and had no one to turn to. He sure did enjoy patronizing himself as his 'subjects' overseer and king. Of course in the end we fought and he was defeated. But OH was it a battle to remember."

James remembered his dream, his grandfather watching out over the sea of people. The Shinigami tilted his head.

"What brought this up anyways?"

James looked up at him, "I had a dream about him."

The Shinigami seemed taken back by that. James told him the whole dream, every detail. When he was done he rolled up his sleeve and showed him the dragon. It hissed at them, the Shinigami seemed amused at the little thing.

He laughed, "Well now look at you, so is this your great plan of revenge? Giving your grandson a tattoo?"

"It's more than just a tattoo though… here watch this I was playing with it earlier and it seems I can some what control it." The dragon looked up at James and nodded, it slithered down to his hand and changed it, creating his scaly hand again.

"Ooooh, I see. I think I know what's going on now, your grandfather gave you this in expectation to carry out his will and 'finish' his work. But I can tell you that's a lost cause, Aemon."

The dragon turned back and hissed at the Shinigami again.

"Wait so you're saying that this thing is him?"

"In a sense, yes It's kinda like a family trait past down. But in your case it's your great great grandfather's power passed down. And it seems it only happens to the males of the family and you are the only male heir he has had in a while. He must have put all his power into you then."

"Cool, this could be useful then."

"Yes, yes indeed…it worries me why he did it now though…he doesn't have any followers left unless- James do you mind coming back tomorrow? I need to find something…someone…"

"Sure, thank you."

They got up and said goodbye, James left to go home, wondering what that was about. Who was he looking for…

He was walking down the street, half way home, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Mom? Oh, hey, so you got my message, good."

_(Her on the phone)_

"_Hi son, yes I got your message, what's up? You said it was important. Is something wrong there? Should I come over? Or have you finally decided that you want to live with your mother…"_

James smiled, his mother as persistent as ever. She was also a weapon a war axe in fact.

They had a falling out a couple years ago when she decided to move away, James wanted to stay and go to the school there, but she wanted him to have a somewhat normal life. When James was five he was already a fully developed weapon, most aren't fully developed until they turn thirteen, another reason why his dad left. And James didn't want a normal life, it would have been weird anyway living with a bunch of none weapons and meisters, it would be boring.

"No mom, I'm still going to stay here, you know what we talked about. Hey, you remember when I asked about great-great-grandpa Aemon and how you said that you'd tell me about him later?"

There was a pause on the phone.

"_Yeah, but that was when you were five…why?"_

"Well something strange happened and he's involved." He told her about his dream the same as he did with Shinigami-sama. But he added a description of the dragon.

"_Seven hells…I guess that crazy old lady was right." _She often called his grandmother that.

"What, what was right?" James sat down on a nearby bench.

"_Her stories about how you'd be the one that inherited great granddads powers…I guess it couldn't be helped then." _He heard her sigh over the phone.

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"_Oh that's right you want to know more about him? Right, prepare for your history lesson, speaking of which, how have you been doing in school?"_

"Mom. Focus,"

"_Uh huh, I guess I'll just check online later. Well I'll tell you the full story then. It starts more than 200 years ago in the city of Rouen, France. Aemon Daedra, a single child, he was to inherit the family business, he had a wonderful future to look forward to, but of course something had to go wrong. On his tenth birthday he found out he was a weapon by accidentally stabbing the maid. None of his family members were weapons this was a new thing to them. So naturally he was considered a freak, a demon child. His family would have disowned him, but they gave him a second chance since he was their only son. They made him promise to never do it again. Years later when he was about your age, he got into a drunk fight and accidentally killed his opponent. He was curious and was drawn to the human soul so he ate it, it would be the first out of so many. He began to crave more souls after that, but he kept it a secret. Have you ever had a human soul? I hope you haven't, I've been told they're better tasting than the Kishin eggs... anyways it's a typical weapon gone bad story but what made him different was he was smart about it and he got away with it. He wasn't consumed by the craving. He kept doing this, making it a little hobby, killing people for their souls on one side a successful businessman on the other. When he was around his thirties he married your great-great-grandma, I don't know what she saw in him, but she was a really sweet, kind lady. Four years later they had your great-grandma, she was also born a weapon and since he was almost a full Kishin at that point, there was something strange about her. Boy did she have a temper; I had to live with her for a bit, not fun. Hmm, let's see what else, actually at one point I'm not sure how, but he became the mayor of the city, that basically started it all. He didn't become just mayor, somehow he took over the city and its people. But what really triggered him becoming a full Kishin was when your great-great-grandmother died. She was 78 and even back then is really old, she may have died from natural causes but he didn't see it that way."_

"Wait, how old was he at this point?"

"_Oh probably in his 80's, I guess that's another benefit of being a Kishin; a longer life. So, in his rage he created a cult that would eventually rule over France. The cult consisted of ten weapons, including himself. But this is the important part I want you to remember this, his right hand man, his adviser however you may call him was a man named Viserys. "The White Devil" as he was later called he also ruled by his side as a Kishin, not as strong, but he was the brains of their little cult. Oh shoot! Look at the time I need to go soon Hun, alright I'll cut it short and say that he ruled over most of France for more than 25 years but when he 103 years old Shinigami-sama came and they fought for over a month until he was defeated and while he was dying he swore that he would get his revenge._

_James, I wouldn't worry about it to much, I don't know why he gave it to you now, and I know you wouldn't go out and do something so stupid and fulfill his wish."_

"Yeah I know mom, it does seem a little ridiculous."

"_Good, well I'll see you soon I hope, you're coming here for Christmas right? You can bring your fiancée if you'd like…"_

"Mom, she's my girlfriend. Not my fiancée." Not yet….

"_You guys certainly act like it though, living together and all…always use protec-"_

"MOM!"

"_Alright, alright, just reminding you. You know I had you when I was 18, man that was hell, balancing you and a job. I want you to have a better life than I had. Ok? Well I have to go I'm already late for work. Bye Hun, I love you. Oh, and if you run into any strange looking strangers just don't talk to them."_

"Bye Mom, love you too."

She hung up. Strange looking strangers? Ok then, James got up from the bench and began his walk back home again. As he was walking he passed by an old two-seated 1949 Harley-Davidson classic, it was pretty beat up, the navy blue paint was all chipped, it didn't even have an engine and it had a for free spray-painted on its gas tank. He looked at the house that it was in front of and walked up to its door and knocked. A burley old man opened the door; he defiantly looked like he used to be a biker.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that bike." He pointed over to it.

"Oh that old thing? You can take it if you want I was just planning to take it to the dump. But sure go for it, not sure why you would want it, hard to find parts for it and I don't have the time or money to fix it." He chuckled as his beer belly jiggling.

" Thank you, sir."

"Sure no problem, saved me the trouble of taking it to the dump. Thanks for asking. That's what I like about you Shibusen kids; ya got manners. Have a nice day then."

"You too."

The man closed the door and James triumphantly took his new bike home.

_(Kinda a long winded chapter, eh? Yeah, well just making sure that this history is purely fictional. But there is a place in France called Rouen, I couldn't find anything to reference from back then which was disappointing but whatever. I actually don't remember when Shinigami-sama founded Shibusen so feel free to critize on that. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming out soon!)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_(Why do I feel drawn to write something with Kid in it?)_

There was a knock at the door. Machi started to bark.

"Hey Akira could you get that." Tara said, they were still lounging out on the couch watching TV.

"Why don't you get it, it's your house."

"Apartment. Please? You've been sitting here longer."

"Fine." Akira got up lazily from the couch, Machi close behind her barking. She opened the door, she wish she hadn't. Machi ran back to the couch whimpering and hid underneath Tara's arm. It was a white man at the door; he looked around his forties. He was very lean and lanky, his limbs almost like sticks. His long white ghostly hair tied up in the back. He had a very strange outfit as well, all dressed in white wearing an old butlers suit with white gloves, he was carrying a large white top hat as well. Everything about him screamed white except his eyes, they were like cat eyes, they seemed to shift colors in the light, green to red to blue to yellow. They shimmered as he smiled at Akira, his teeth like needles.

He spoke with a very thick French accent, "Bonjour mon ami, would this be the Daedra resi-dance?"

Akira slammed the door in his face and locked it. She walked calmly back to the couch.

"Who was it?" Tara oblivious to what just happened.

"Probably some sales man, not a very good one though." She sat back down and resumed watching.

James was just arriving at the apartment with his bike. He opened the door for that white man. Strange strangers, he remembered what his mom said.

The man tipped his top hat to him, "Bonsoir."

" 'Evening." James watched him pass by. He shook his head, and proceeded to bring the bike inside. He had to drag it up three flights of stairs to get it to their apartment. He opened the door to find the girls watching a show about teens turning into werewolves and running around with their shirts off. They both turned their heads to see what had walked through the door.

"Hey babe, WHOA, where'd you get that?" Tara got up from the couch now interested in the bike. James smiled proudly at his beat up bike.

"I got it for free, it doesn't have an engine and it needs a lot of work, I figured I'd fix it up."

Tara looked at him strangely, "Where are going to work on it then? There's no space in here."

"I was thinking about putting it in the extra room."

Tara looked at him wide eyed, "Really? The haunted room?"

Akira looked up at them, "Wait you guys have an extra room?"

"Yes but it's haunted, you see when we first moved here we found a dead cat in it and then a week later a dead bird AND THEN…. a dead cockroach. We decided never too use it because something was putting those dead creatures in there."

"You decided it…"

Akira stared at them blankly, "It just sounds like you have a vermin problem. Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have a bought a bed and slept in there instead of the coach."

"Wait, buy a bed?" James began moving the bike into the extra room.

"Yeah, I get paid for killing people you know, and I'm not cheap. Also I could pay rent if you want me to…"

"Akira how long did you plan on staying here for?" James said from the other room.

"I actually didn't think that out, all I wanted was just to get out of that damn place."

"Oh…"

Tara followed him into the extra room. Originally it was meant for the second bedroom, which James would've slept in… The room was a pasty white as well as the carpet; a few cobwebs hung from the corners and around the only window. It was empty except for the box in the corner where they kept random unwanted things. He led the bike to the middle and placed it there on its kickstand. He sighed and whipped his brow. Tara bit her lip and crossed her arms leaning against the wall by the door. James turned around to face her, he smiled. He walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He brought her head closer with only his finger and went in for a kiss. Tara wrapped her arms tighter deepening the kiss, he dropped his hand and brought both hands up around her waist and wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. He smiled through the kiss and moved his hand up on her back.

_(Akira cockblocking time? Yes Akira cockblocking time.)_ A crash came from the other room. They stopped and looked at each other for a bit wondering if they should check it out. Tara motioned with her head to go check it out; James gave her his puppy eyes. "MOTHER FUU-" They heard Akira yell. James let out a breath of despair and he gave her one last long peck on the lips and both of them went to see what happened. Akira was standing over a bunch of frozen things while holding the freezer door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU STORING UP FOR WINTER?" She yelled at James her purple eyes blazing. James put his hands on his head in despair and stood back looking at the damage.

He coughed a laugh, "What were you doing in the freezer?"

"I WAS HUNGRY."

"For what? There isn't that much, edible stuff in there." He picked up what seemed to be a frozen fish head.

"I thought you would have some icecream, I guess not. Gawd, why do you have all this?"

James looked back at Tara who was standing in the doorway. She just shrugged and picked up Machi who was begging for attention. Akira groaned and began putting things back in the freezer. James went to help her.

The next day everything went as normal, James said bye to Tara after school and went to the Death Room.

"Hi-ah James! How've you been? I'm glad you came again there's something that I need to discuss with you."

This time they didn't sit, so James just stood there awkwardly.

"Did you find that someone?"

Lord Death had to pause a moment, processing that comment.

"OH you mean from yesterday! I believe I have. Let me just get that photo."

His giant hands brought out a piece of paper that had a poorly drawn giraffe on it.

"Have you seen this man before?"

James blinked, "No I don't believe I have…" He smiled.

Lord Death looked at the paper. "OH wrong thing." The Shinigami seemed to blush even with the mask on.

"My son drew me that when he was just a little baby," he sighed, "He was so cute back then."

He put the paper away and brought out a photo; it was the white man, the photo was in black and white and there was another person in it. Aemon.

"That's Aemon isn't it?"

"Well yeah the one sitting down, but what about the one standing up, seen him before?"

James looked at the white man; he was holding his top hat, showing his needle like teeth as if he were smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, actually I passed by him last night on my way home, he was actually coming out of our apartment building." James frowned at that.

"Oh my…so it is true then…."

"What's true? Who is this guy?"

"That man is Viserys, Kishin Aemon's right hand and adviser. Also known as The White Devil."

"So my mom said…I talked to her as well last night, she gave me their history."

"Did she now? Did she also tell you he was never killed?"

James' eyes widened.

"That's right, once Aemon had been killed he fled and disappeared, well until now. I'm not sure how he survived, strange; he turned up on the same day you got that dragon. He may become a problem… James next time you see him don't talk or make eye contact with him and if you do see him again contact me at once. I'd rather have him locked up then wandering the streets that man is dangerous."

"He's still a Kishin, isn't he?"

Lord Death put the photo away and looked down now interested in the ground.

"You're right, he is still a Kishin. True not a very powerful one, he certainly doesn't have a very strong wavelength and can be hard to find, but I'm more worried about you. What he could do to you with that…that mark.

James you like being a student here right?"

This was the first time he actually heard the Shinigami sound afraid.

"Of course, I love being here, better than normal life…"

Lord Death seemed a bit satisfied with that answer. "Good, I'm glad."

Someone cleared their throat behind James. He looked back and saw the boy from yesterday with his two girls. Patty waved at him, Liz smiled at him.

"OH Kid! Hi there son! James and I were just finishing up."

And just like that Shinigami-sama's mask was back up.

"James, huh? I do believe we've met before." Kid greeted.

"Yeah yesterday, I believe, you came up to me and fixed my hair." James laughed. Kid smiled at that, but his eyebrow began to twitch at the sight of James' hair, again.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Alrighty, see you around James, come back and visit soon! Maybe bring Tara next time as well. Haven't seen her in a while."

"Of course, nice to meet you, Kid?" Kid inclined his head and James walked away waving at the two sisters. He heard them talking as he walked away.

"He was the one I was talking to you about with a Kishin as a great-great-grandfather."

"Oh really? Interesting… Well shouldn't that fight be starting?"

"You mean the extra curricular lessons I gave some students? Yes."

"Hunting down a zombie fun…"

"Not just a zombie though, Sid was one of our former teachers."

"Of course…who is it that's against him?"

"Some of our top students actually, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black*Star, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Strange names…"

_(Rargh, I keep having blocks this isn't good for the story, took me almost a week to complete this. But don't mind my ramblings, like my attempt at kissing? HAHA I've never actually kissed someone so I mustered up all my memories of movie make-outs and tried that…to intense, I lowered it down you guys. :P I do believe that this brings up to the part in the story line where Kid has his first day of school, but that's all in next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And write that review!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Tara, I'm getting impatient._

Tara groaned in her sleep, hearing Artemis' voice first thing in the morning wasn't the greatest. She rolled over and almost hit James; he was sprawled out on the bed on his back, snoring like a bear. She felt comforted by his snoring, better than that dream she had, yes another dream, not the first one though. Artemis was getting more pushy everyday and Tara wasn't sure when she would let the wolf take over. She didn't want her too, but when you have a wolf soul attached to yours there's not much you can do about it. She wrapped the blanket around her and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, placing her head on his chest. She closed her eyes trying not to fall asleep.

They arrived at the school earlier than usual so they just stood around in the front. That's where they ran into a certain weapon and meister pair.

"Theresa? Tara is that you?" Tara had been walking in the other direction and cringed at her real name. She slowly turned around and saw a certain white haired boy with a certain blond girl. She recognized her cousin, "Hi Soul."

"Hey Tara, it's been a while."

"It has." She was trying to avoid an encounter like this.

"I didn't know you go here."

"Yeah, well I have been for a couple years now." She chuckled.

"Soul, this is your cousin?" Maka said hesitantly.

"Yup, Theresa Evans," Again with the full name, she cringed even more and let it show. "Her dad is my uncle so yeah."

"It's Tara Eden now, I got rid of that name…as well as my past, Soul Evans." He seemed a bit ruffled at that, good.

"Oh? Does aunt Jena know you're here?" Right in the heart Soul, that hurt, she thought as she remembered the day she left her old house, her old life for good. She knew Soul was just teasing, he didn't know what happened; in fact none of the rest of the family did, only hers. She smiled at his ignorance, "No, in fact none of them know where I am and frankly I don't think they care. They abandoned me long before I decided to leave."

(Now let me tell you a little bit about Tara's side of the family. Her side of the Evans family, I'm not even going to try to touch Souls side, is very discriminating. Both her mother and father have a strong dislike for Shinigami-sama and anything that has to do with him, also anything not human, hint killing Artemis. I can't say the same for her siblings though; they just stay shut up and try to not attract any attention to them. Her siblings; she has one older brother; Chase, and three younger siblings, the third oldest a boy; George, then her only sister; Juvia, and the youngest boy; Ned. She keeps in touch with Juvia via secret letters. OH Juvia is a weapon, but their parents don't know it yet only Tara knows. Juvia really wanted to go with Tara to Death City because eventually they would find out she's a weapon, but when Tara left Juvia was only seven and wouldn't have been able to attend the school. Anyways, so when Tara's parents found out about Artemis' soul in their daughters they shunned her and basically disowned her. The only reason why they even kept her around was Chase. Chase had given them a good hard slap in the face, not literally, telling them that it's still their daughter. Unfortunately, Chase eventually left for college and left little Tara open to her parents hate. Chase leaving also triggered something inside her and she became even more feral. She was thirteen when her first transformation happened, she was listening to her mom yell at George for tracking mud in the house, it was a small silly thing that her mother took to far. Tara had ran in and blocked her mothers hand from slapping poor George, her mother began to yell at her for being a defiant child, which brought her into the subject of Tara being a freak. It was an old argument at the time but Tara couldn't take it anymore. Artemis had been watching this unfold and found a crack in her prison and took over Tara. I'll let you assume the rest, when she got control back her parents hated her even more than before. Her younger siblings had a new respect for her now, but her parents began to completely ignore her. At first it was great, she could do whatever she wanted and got away with anything. Of course her siblings supported her and loved her but without an adult figure in her life she became reckless and defiant, out of control. One day she realized what she had become, she realized she wanted order in her life not this mess she made. She was fourteen when she heard about the DWMA, she loved it, so she packed her things and said goodbye to her siblings and went to go change her name and her life.

Well that was a mouth full; I guess that's more than just her family…oh well)

Soul grinned at her, "I see you haven't changed that much. Forget about. It's not cool to be stuck in the past. Hey we should train together sometime."

"Yeah, sure that sounds good." That's what Tara liked about her cousin, she grinned back at him.

"HEY SOUL!" Black*Star came running in from nowhere and high-fived him. "Are you ready to take on Lord Deaths son?"

Tsubaki arrived next to Tara, "Oh hey Tsubaki."

"Oh hi, hey Maka." Tsubaki waved at her and Maka waved back.

They all talked for a bit until the bell rang. Tara overheard Maka talk to Soul, "Hey Soul."

"What's up?"

"Your cousins soul-"

"Yeah, I know, just don't worry about it. Hey I'm going to stay behind with Black*Star, ok?"

"Ok."

The rest of the day went by quickly, they went home and James decided he wanted to go to a parts store to get stuff for his bike; Tara made Akira go since she was just being a potato.

When they were done in the store…..

"Thank you, have a nice day!" the sales woman called to them as they were leaving.

James pushed the stores door open with his back and stood there waiting for Akira to come out. She was holding a part they'd bought from the store for the bike. She dropped it in the bag James was holding making it even heavier and walked past him. James glared at her.

"Why'd you come again?"

"Tara wanted me to get out of the house and I was getting kinda bored anyway, plus I wanted to see some of the city."

They began their long walk back to the apartment.

"Hey, let's take a short cut." James motioned to the dark alley way to their right. Akira looked down it; a stray dog was chewing on something dead and there was a hooded figure down farther sitting against the wall, coughing.

"Are you sure we should go that way?"

James looked at her and smiled sincerely, "Yup, or, are you to scared too go?"

"Me? Scared? HA, you must be joking. Fine let's go." She began walking down the alleyway. James shrugged and followed. Akira didn't realize how long the alley was.

"Are you sure this is a short cut?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Remember that alleyway we passed by on the way to the store by the apartment? This is it."

Akira felt as though she was being followed, she looked back and saw a figure dart back behind a dumpster. She looked forward, a man was standing in their way, he was wearing a faded gray hoodie and worn jeans, a cigarette hung out of his mouth. He took a hand out of his pocket and dropped it down lazily to his side and flashed his pocketknife. Akira snickered. This man thinks he can take us? She was about to tell James something when two other guys came in from behind him. She heard footsteps behind them; she looked back, two more. She looked at James; his face was expressionless.

"Can we help you guys with something?" James called out to the guy with the hoodie.

"Yes actually you can, hand over any valuables and the bag. Then maybe there won't be any…trouble." The hoodie guy waved his pathetic little pocketknife. Akira was getting annoyed with this guy. James seemed to be annoyed as well. He gently set the bag down on the ground. "Well I don't really agree with those terms. How about this, you let us go and I won't scratch up that pretty face of yours to bad."

The dragon moved down to his hand.

James lifted his hand up showing them the scales. Akira was a little shocked as well, since it was the first time she'd seen him do that. The guy to his right gasped but the rest were to high to care. The hoodie guy actually laughed, "You school kids don't scare us, you think you're all high and mighty! But you aint, you're just a bunch of freaks. Right boys?"

The rest of them nervously laughed with him.

"Hey Akira, you think we can take them?"

Akira looked up at James; he had a stupid-ass grin on his face.

"You're asking the right person, of course we can take them."

"You know what? I'll make youse an even better deal! If you can beat us we'll let youse go. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me." He turned both his elbow to his hands into blades. Akira turned around and took out her throwing knives, she was glad she brought them. But…she realized they were just normal humans. She peaked at one of the guys souls; yup just a normal human. She put her knives away.

"Akira what are you doing?" James looked back.

"James either blunt your blades or put them away."

"Why?"

"Because they're just humans, if we kill them it'd be murder." _(Messed up eh?)_

James was shocked at her, was this really Akira the cold-blooded assassin he had met before? He blunted his blades; he didn't feel like getting his 'hands' dirty.

"Youse done talkin' already? I'm getting bored over here."

Akira glared at him.

"Fine then, I'll get things started." The hoodie guy lunged forward toward James, James easily avoided it. Akira had her attention on the guys that were behind them, they were hesitant at first, the one on her right took out a crow bar and the other had a wrench. She smiled, this would be easy, she ran up to the dumpster on her right and jumped on top of it. They followed her; she jumped off it and kicked the wrench guy in the face breaking his nose. He got up holding his nose and ran off leaving his wrench. The crowbar guy yelled out after him, "PUSSY!"

Bad mistake, Akira crouched down and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell down with a thud. She got back up just in time to miss another guy come in and almost hit her with a sledgehammer. A sledgehammer, really? That meant James was against the other two, good, an even fight. Akira hadn't had a head on fight in a while; this would be good practice then. The crowbar guy had recovered from his fall and looked pissed off now. She looked at the sledgehammer guy, what the hell, this guy's a midget. A pretty buff midget she had to admit, whatever, they're all the same, she remembered, all that matters is the job, oh wait that didn't apply here. What did then? All that matters is that we get home in time for dinner, yeah that sounds better. "You're going to pay for that." The crowbar guy went to hit her head. She turned around to dodge it and punched him in the stomach; she heard his breath get knocked out as he flew back into a wall of boxes. She saw the midgets eyes widen; that didn't last long, he yelled out and charged. It was quite comical, and if her life weren't in danger she would've laughed. She jumped right over him and roundhouse kicked him in the small of his back pushing him forward. He face planted, she let out a giggle. She heard him growl as he got back up; he threw his hammer at her. Of course she dodged that easily, she made a cooing noise at him and then kicked him in the face knocking him out. Easier than expected, she turned around to see James holding the hoodie guy by the neck. The hand that was around his neck was covered in the scales and he had his blades tip pressed against the mans stomach as though ready to-

"JAMES STOP IT! PUT HIM DOWN!"

He turned his head towards her; his eyes were a glowing red and his top and bottom canines had turned into demonic fangs. His eyes softened seeing her and turned back to that friendly blue; he looked back at whom he was strangling. He smiled at him and changed his blade back into a fist and punched him in the gut and dropped him. The hoodie guy scrambled back up and ran away. "FREAKS!" He called back as he was running.

"What did you become a vampire? What was that all about?"

James went to go pick up the bag of parts that surprisingly hadn't been touched.

"I'm not sure what happened…I just kinda, lost it for a bit I guess. I don't know how to describe it."

"Ok…have you told Tara about your…skin thing…"

"No, but please don't tell her about it. I actually didn't mean for you to see that…"

"Well you should have thought of that before it happened."

"Yeah I was being stupid and reckless. But please, please don't tell her. I don't want her worrying about it."

Akira narrowed her eyes at him; "Fine, but you owe me, twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeah for helping you out here."

"What so you weren't going to help?"

"I was…fine you just owe me that's all. OH actually I get the spare room and I'll keep your secret."

James rolled his eyes, "Sure. Let's go home then. I'm never going to take this short cut again."

They started walking back to the apartment.

"Hey wouldn't she find out any way when you guys-"

" 'KIRA! Geezus you and my mom, we're not like that…" He suddenly became interested in what was in the bag and began fiddling with stuff. Not yet….

"I was going to say cuddle, but ok then."

_(You know I realized that Tara used to have different colored eyes and hair than Soul, I blame it on her mother, her father has the same traits as Soul. So don't judge when Juvia comes along and I describe her with white hair and red eyes, she got it from their dad. Sigh, oh Akira, I want to do more with this character I've created… Well I hope you enjoyed! Write that review! Next chapter will come out soon! Oh almost forgot.)_

Viserys watched as the young master and the other female walked away from the fight scene. He smiled to himself as he got up from his perch on top of the building. He fixed his top hat and took off his right hand glove. He stared at the mark Aemon had given him so many hundreds of years ago. Aemon sure did have an obsession with dragons; he had even considered himself one. The white dragon looked up at him and stretched, "Soon, Mon maître… soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Akira woke up on the windowsill, again. It was becoming a habit of hers, sleep walking to the windowsill and sitting there. Bad for her back though, she got up and stretched out, Machi yawned on the couch and flipped over to her back. She was getting bigger, already up to Akira's knees. She looked at the time, 5:04; James should be getting up some time soon. She looked back out the window, she saw something flash down below on the street. She went to get a closer look, she saw the white man walk away down the street. Akira rubbed her eyes, did he just wave? She backed away from the window, this was getting creepy.

"Mornin'." James walked in all dressed and ready for the day. How he managed to do that still amazed her.

"Morning." She sat at the table. He began cooking breakfast. Akira watched him for a bit. Tara walked in her hair a big white fluffy mess. She went over to James and hit his back with her head and just stood there. He continued cooking. When he was done with the pancakes he turned around and Tara hit him again with her head this time in the chest. Akira went over and grabbed a plate of pancakes. James sighed; he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. Akira started eating her pancakes; Machi came over and sat down looking up at her begging for food.

"You guys are like the perfect couple I don't understand how you do it…"

James laughed, "Well we weren't always like this. It takes time." He kissed the top of Tara's head.

Akira almost choked on her pancake. "Why doesn't Tara cook?"

Tara muffled by James' shirt, "Because I can't."

James mouthed, "She really can't."

Tara hit her head on his chest harder. "Ow, what you said it yourself."

Tara grunted. Akira realized she'd never seen James' soul…random thought, she took a peek. She saw Tara's first since she was in front of him, Artemis was still there attached to hers, she seemed restless, her wavelength out of control. She looked over to James; she almost choked on her pancake again. It was huge, it's wavelength throbbing with power, his soul was calm and kind but there was something there clouding it.

"Hey uh Akira what are you looking at?"

She snapped out of it, "Nothing."

"Ok then."

Tara got off his chest and slumped into a chair. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes. James placed a plate of food in front of her and sat down himself.

"I'm not hungry." Tara mumbled.

"Oh come on they're your favorite, blueberry."

Akira watched her eyes open a bit. Tara gave in and began eating.

"Well I have something to tell you guys." James and Tara stopped eating. "I've decided that I want to go to school."

It was their turn to gag on their food.

"Really? I thought you didn't like Shibusen."

"Yeah well people change."

Tara picked up Machi. James tried to remember what it was like during his first day at Shibusen, "Well you should probably know that there are two classes, N.O.T and E.A.T. Tara and I are in the E.A.T class, it's hard to get in unless you're 'gifted'. I got in because I was an already fully developed weapon, Tara…well because she's Tara."

"Well then it shouldn't be to hard for me to get in the E.A.T class then, what about the other class."

"N.O.T? It's for people who just want to attend the school, nothing special, they're not cleared to do any of the missions, I think…"

"Ok, well I guess I'm coming with you guys to school today."

"Today?"

"Yeah, why not? Oh I'll be paying rent now, since I'm going to be here for a while."

James raised an eyebrow, "Ok then, we'll work this out later when Tara is actually awake."

They looked at her as she began feeding Machi the rest of her pancake, she stopped, "What."

They left even earlier than normal so they could help Akira enroll. Today Akira would just shadow Tara during her classes; she would go through the orientation later on. Their classes went as normal and during break they all went to the mission board.

"They said I'm going to be a freshman…what's that?" Akira said monotone.

Tara scoffed, "Wait they want you start as a freshman?"

"Yes…why is that so bad? Tara I've never gone to school, sensei taught me everything I know."

James looked at her wide-eyed, Tara began looking for missions, "Well I guess that explains it then, well how do I put this…you're going to be a first year."

Akira still looked confused. Tara sighed and looked at James, "What don't look at me, she asked you."

"Fine, uhm hmm, they're like beginners at school, first years, fresh meat, or just the new guys."

Akira looked at her even more confused, "But I am no beginner at fighting."

Tara and James looked at each other and chuckled, "We know and they probably know but that's not why they put you there."

Akira's face went blank, "Oh."

"Besides they probably will put you with the rest of our class for P.E."

"Pee?"

James took this one, "Physical education, you know kinda like training."

"Oh that I get."

The board wasn't as crowded as normal but there wasn't that many missions left, either. James began looking as Tara and Akira started talking about which classes she would take. Kill the rabbit killer, save a princess that was being held captive by a gorilla like man, kill a warlock that was creating undead bunnies, find the evil carrot man, and many more like that, they were all to easy and boring. James wanted something dangerous and challenging, he sighed and stretched putting his hands behind his head. He felt something sharp pointing in his back, "That's right just keep those hands up."

He recognized the voice and turned around grabbed the guys arm and spun him around till he had him in a choke hold.

"Hey James, how you doin'?" Lance rasped.

"I told you not to sneak up on me." James let his friend out. Lance stood up and brushed himself off fixing his short brown hair and put his red DWMA hat back on.

"Well you didn't have to take it that far." Lance smiled stupidly. Lance was a really old friend of James, they knew each other since kindergarten and they had lived in the same apartment complex. Lance was a weapon, an ice staff to be specific.

"So what have you guys been up too? Haven't seen you in a while." The friends did their handshake and Tara and Akira came over.

"Oh hey Lance haven't seen you in a while, where's Melody?" Tara gave him a hug.

"That's what I was just saying to James, oh Melody? She should be around here somewhere."

"You don't know where your own meister is?" James shook his head; Tara went over to him and took his hand.

"What it's not like I have to be around her all the time. I see you two are still going at it." James glared at him. "Just observing," Lance looked over to Akira who was staring at the board, "Who's this?" he looked at her, up and down.

"This is Akira, Akira this Lance, he's an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Lance put his hand out and Akira shook it.

"Nice to meet you too…" She said hesitantly. He winked at her, and then someone from behind him hit him with a book. A girl about a head shorter than Akira stepped out from behind Lance.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

"Speak of the devil." Lance said rubbing his head.

"And the devil shall appear, hey Melody." Tara went over and gave her a hug. Akira looked at her for a bit, she had maroon red hair that went a little above her shoulders, and she was wearing a white sweater with no sleeves and skinny jeans. She was carrying a couple books with her and what looked like a sketchbook. She waved at Akira, Akira hesitantly waved back.

"Oh, Melody this is Akira, she's an old friend of Tara's. She's going to be going to the school."

Lance looked pleasantly surprised, "Oh really."

"Nice to meet you Akira and welcome to the DWMA."

"Thank you."

"Hey James did you find a mission?" Tara said nudging him a little. He shook his head; "Maybe we should take a break doing missions for a while. Well until there's at least a good job."

"Well I think we got a pretty good job, Melody did you get it?"

"Yes I did… We are supposed to take out a fire necromancer that's been setting fire to every town it passes through."

"Lucky that sounds fun. But it's perfect for you guys, kinda like ice against fire." James said.

"Yeah I'm a little worried about the necromancer being to powerful…"

Tara and James looked at each other; this would be a perfect opportunity to practice their resonance. "I think we can help you with that."

"Oh?" Melody and Lance said together.

"Are you guys doing anything after school?"

They looked at each other, Lance said, "No I don't think we are."

"Ok great, so after school meet us at the garden and then we'll train together."

"Train?" They said together, they glared at one another.

"Yeah, you'll see."

After school Tara and James went to the schools gardens, Akira went back to the apartment to get Machi and then come back to watch them. Melody and Lance were late and came right before Akira came back. Akira and Machi went to go sit underneath a tree by the clearing they were at.

"Sorry we're late, someone decided that it would be fun to roam around the dungeon." Melody glared at her partner.

Lance chuckled, "You should have been there Melody was frea-"

"Shush, you don't have to tell them. Alright let's get started."

"James." James transformed into Tara's hand. Melody looked at Lance and he changed into a staff, he was about a foot taller than her, his staff part was a light brown wood that had engravings on it, on the top was an blue orb that seemed to made of ice. The orb was encircled with two blades that curved inward to the orb. At the end of the staff was a small blade.

"Since you guys are going to be going up against a fire necromancer and James lights on fire whenever we resonate," James scoffed. "We thought that we would help you practice against fire and at the same time we would practice resonating."

Lance changed his upper mid section back to human, "Wait you light on fire?"

Tara swung James up and rested him on her shoulder. His 'reflection' showed, "Yup."

"Cool." Lance changed back fully to weapon. "Alright lets do this!"

Tara swung James back down so that he was in front of her, "Ready?" Tara went inside and searched for James' soul. She felt her weapons familiar soul and was about to reach out to it when she noticed something different about, it was as if something was on his soul, it slithered around it. She tried to ignore it and continued. James caught fire and grew twice his size. Melody looked a bit afraid seeing the giant sword but then she remember that this was their friends, and that this was only training. Tara tried to hold the resonance, James cooperated and they held. Tara looked at Melody; Melody held her ground and nodded ready for anything. Tara took James in her right hand and swung him sending a ball of flames toward them. Melody swung Lance around creating a breeze of ice that blocked the flames, "You can do better than that, don't be afraid to bring it."

Tara smiled maliciously, "Are you sure?"

Melody swung Lance around to the crook of her right arm and extended her left, motioning with her hand to bring it. Tara took James in both hands and swung him harder creating an even bigger wall of flames. Melody countered. Tara kept the fire coming, Melody dodged them with a swing of Lance blocking with her mini blizzards. Akira, still sitting by the tree watched amazed at what they did, fire and ice countering one another. The wall of flames going towards Melody only to be blocked by her mini blizzards that she created from her weapon. She watched as Melody twisted her weapon around as an extension of herself.

The flames stopped, Tara sat down on her knees panting, James' flames died down and shrunk down to normal. Tara gave an exhausted laugh, "I think you're ready."

James changed back sitting next to Tara panting as well. "Phew, we need to practice more too, but that was good, longer than last time."

Melody walked toward them triumphantly carrying her weapon.

Someone was clapping slowly, they all looked toward the trees where Akira was sitting. Akira stood up and brought Machi over towards them. The white man emerged from the trees, clapping. Slowly. Machi barked at him. He glared at her and she whimpered hiding behind Akira.

"_Excellent. _Ice and fire, truly a beautiful sight to behold."

They were all standing up at this point; James had changed back to weapon form.

"Tsk, tsk, young master why must you take that pitiful form, even after what your great father has given you. All that power gone to waste. No matter, I have been awoken to HA, awake you."

"Who are you talking to?" Melody asked. The man gave her a death stare, "Silence woman, you are only to speak when spoken too. Now BE GONE."

Melody was expecting for something to happen, nothing did. The man just stood their giving her a death glare. He huffed and strode over to her. They all backed up but he caught up with Melody and looked her in the eyes. "BE. GONE."

Melody's eyes went blank, her face emotionless, she dropped Lance and walked slowly away. "Melody! Hey Melody! What did you do to her?"

Lance changed back at was about to punch the man but stopped in mid punch, "What the hell."

The man looked him in the eyes, Lance's face went blank, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, unconscious. Tara looked at the man shocked, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

The man looked at who was left, Akira had her knives out, Tara was still holding James, and Machi was hiding behind them. He tilted his head a bit, "Is this your betrothed young master? She certainly is an interesting one."

That's it; James changed back to human and strode toward the man. He grabbed his neck and turned the other hand into a blade holding to his stomach.

The dragon moved to the hand that was holding the mans neck.

"Stay away from us, Viserys."

"Oh good, at least you know who I am," Viserys looked down at James hand that was holding his neck. "Aemon will you please control your son."

The dragon moved toward James' face and transformed covering his face. It was suffocating him; he let Viserys go and tried to get it off his face. Tara went over to help him but was stopped by Viserys standing in her way. He looked at her, "Well, well, you are very intriguing, two souls, how can you handle that…" He started laughing manically, "A wolf spirit? Oh and not just any wolf spirit," He grabbed her jaw, she tried to get away, clawing at his hands but his grip was to strong. "Artemis, named after a Greek god I believe, such a beautiful creature, trapped in a mortals body. I wonder…" He took his right hand and was about to press it on her forehead when a dagger hit it. Viserys glared at Akira, "Get away from her."

Viserys gave her a bored face, "No thanks." He pressed his palm against her forehead and she screamed.

_My turn._

_(Authors note: I'll keep the note short, there is actually a N.O.T and E.A.T class, you can read about that in the actual story; Soul Eater Not!. You guys are probably hating me for ending it like that, well I'm hating myself too, I promise I'll update soon! Thanks again! Write that review!)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Artemis opened her eyes, it wasn't dark anymore and she could actually breathe. She looked around her vision a little blurry, she looked down and saw her paws, she clawed the grass, she could move. She turned around and saw her body, her tail intact, her white coat shimmering in the sun light. She looked back around, in front of her Viserys stood smiling. She took a step and wobbled a little bit on her new legs. She looked behind Viserys and saw that boy that Tara had always been around, her weapon or whichever. He was laying on the ground his face a mask of shock and horror. She took another step forward, she was eye level with Viserys, she stared at him. There was something that she didn't like about him, "Welcome back Artemis." He bowed to her.

She scoffed, _Do not flatter me Kishin. _

He got back up and seemed a little taken back, "I see, I should have known- Are you not glad that you have come back?"

She glared at him, _Yes, but Tara and I had a deal, this, this is very unexpected. Especially from a Kishin…_

Viserys chuckled, "You made a deal with that mortal? A petty thing like that doesn't deserve to be dealt with, you could have just taken over yourself."

Artemis gave a low growl. "Oh that's right now I remember, the great Artemis swore to never take a life without meaning, and yet you stole hers."

Artemis eyes flashed with anger, _HOW DARE A DEMON LIKE YOU JUGDE ME. _She snarled baring her teeth. He smiled his cat eyes glittered, "You love the human, don't you? You couldn't bare to lose the body that has been keeping you alive for so long."

That really set her off; she snarled and raised a paw that hit him sending him flying back into the forest. She growled and ran off.

"Wait, No!" James got up, and began to run after the wolf. Akira was still standing there, holding Machi's leach still trying to process what had just happened. Tara turned into a wolf, how? Then she remembered Tara talking about Artemis' soul being attached to hers and how sometimes Artemis could take over her body and turn her into a wolf. Akira looked down at Machi, she looked perfectly calm, and she actually started wagging her tail happily. Machi stopped; she began to run away from Akira but pulled her along in the process. They were going in the direction where Artemis and James had run off too.

James ran through another branch and scratched his cheek. He could still see the wolf running ahead of him, damn she was fast, James mentally beat himself up for letting that happen, he should have known better than to do something so cocky like that. He couldn't afford to think that she was gone because of that, she couldn't have die, not like this. They got to the edge of the gardens; it was a balcony that opened up to view the rooftops of the city. The wolf didn't hesitate and jumped off landing on one of the rooftops. James had to stop at the railing, the jump was to far, he cursed and hit is hand on the railing bruising it. He looked around, there was a staircase to his far right, he ran towards it racing down the steps and began his chase again.

Tara opened her eyes, but it was all black, she blinked and then looked down and saw her hands. She tried to move but it was as though she was floating, she struggled to find a flat surface but found nothing. She began to panic; it was like drowning, not being able to find something to hold onto just floating there. She tried to calm herself and then curled up into a ball and just floated there. She closed her eyes even though it didn't matter she couldn't see anything anyway. Where am I anyway? She thought to herself, she subconsciously opened eyes again, she tried to look around but it was still all black. She remembered hearing a voice and then…well she woke up here. Artemis, it was her voice, that man must have triggered something to let her out.

She started to get a little dizzy just floating there. "Hello?" She called out, no one answered. She sighed, her breath pushed her away and she floated back. She tried it again and she floated back, she was like a feather pushing herself along the empty blackness. She hit something and quickly turned to see it, but it was just a black wall. She pounded her fists against it, nothing happened, she put her face to it trying to see through it. She could see shapes move out there. She gasped, as they got clearer, she floated back as a screen appeared showing the outside. They were running along the rooftops headed towards the desert. The screen panned down and it showed the street, James was running, passing through the crowd trying to keep up. "James, James! I'm in here! Whatever here is…" She pounded on the screen but he only seemed focused on keeping up with whoever was running on the roofs. She tried something, she looked within and tried to find his soul, but all she found was Artemis. She's taken over hasn't she, Tara floated back in despair. Maybe I should just wait it out…no something was different this time.

Artemis arrived at the edge of the city, she jumped down and walked into the desert. Why would anyone build a city in the middle of the desert? The wolf began to jog,_ "Artemis"_, she picked up the pace and began to run, _"Artemis where are you going?" _she ran even faster, _"Artemis I know you can hear me, where are we going?" _She didn't know, she didn't know anything anymore; all she wanted to do was run and escape the past. Tara stayed quiet as she ran and ran, she didn't care about getting tired, she didn't care about anything anymore, she ran until the sun was setting.

She spotted something in the distance, a little white fluff ball. It came closer, she slowed down, _"Machi."_ She stopped in front of the little dog. Machi looked up at her blankly and then started panting and wagging her tail. She still had her collar and leach on. Artemis leaned over so she was eye level with the dog. _"Don't hurt her."_ Machi licked her nose, Artemis sneezed, she heard Tara chuckle, _"Can we talk now? Please."_

Artemis looked of in the distance remembering their deals, their time together, it was time.

_Very well._

Tara was in Artemis' mind now, there was actual floor, she was relived that she could finally stand. She watched as the wolf emerged from the blackness with Machi by her side trotting along. "Machi?" The pup ran over to her and she kneeled down to pet her. "What are you doing here?"

_I decided to let her in; she seems harmless enough, such an innocent little creature._ The wolf laid down. _What is it Tara?_

Tara was a little bit surprised of how nice the wolf was being. "Well I wanted to get my body back."

_Nope._

"What? Why not? You've had your fun."

_Yes but don't you see I've been fully restored, I can live in this body forever._

"But why would you want that?" The wolf thought about that and drew a blank."You've already had a full life."

The wolf snarled at her, _Don't you dare lecture me on life._

Machi went back over to Artemis and sat next to her nuzzling her shoulder. The wolf softened and licked the dog.

_You know what's sad about life Tara? Is that you eventually have to die. I was a mother once, six healthy pups. They were to become my pack, my family, and you know how they died? A hunting game, some humans thought it would be fun to take down the great pack of wolves, they killed my children one at a time, once a day they'd come, in many numbers and we'd fight back. But once they had killed one of us they ran away, they did this everyday until only I was left…. I chose you for a reason and not just to get revenge at your parents, but because I wanted you to be different than the rest of them. So you wouldn't grow up to be like them, killing everything that got in their way. _The wolf chuckled. _I guess I failed doing that in some respects, but at least you didn't turn out to be exactly like them._

"You don't want to go…"

The wolf nodded, _Everything, everyone has a fear, my greatest is death. I saw you also as an opportunity to start new, try something different. I'm actually glad I decided to do so; you've shown me a different side of life. I've decided. I want to show you my thanks Tara._

She got up and walked over to Tara, the wolf made a snorting noise, _I wouldn't have died for long anyway, I would've been reincarnated, but I suppose you were only just an experiment. But a successful experiment, use this gift well and remember I will always be with you. You and the little wolf. _

"Wait, why did you do this now?"

The wolf laughed, _Don't question my motives Tara, I thought you would've learned that by now. I'm tired Tara let me sleep for a while._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_I said don't question me. Now shut up and accept my gift. _

James stopped, he was exhausted from all the running, but he couldn't give up on Tara. He pushed himself some more and kept running, luckily the stars had just come out and the desert was cooling down. He slowed down to rest a bit, when he looked up he saw a white ball off in the distance. He walked towards it, he got closer and stepped on something. He pulled it out from the sand, it was Machi's collar and leach, but the collar was broken as if something ripped through it. He began walking towards it again, it was a large white dog, no it looked like a wolf. He moved closer, Tara was curled up beside the wolf…naked…well I guess it makes sense since she did rip through her clothes when she turned into a wolf. He took of his jacket and placed it around her and kneeled beside her. He looked at the wolf, it was about as big as a large dog, but there was something familiar to it. It couldn't be Artemis… He heard someone coming up behind him. Akira stopped for a bit panting; she didn't have Machi with her.

"Where's Machi?"

Akira held up a hand for him to wait until she caught her breath, "She got away from me, she was running this way so I followed her."

James looked back at the wolf, Machi? Akira looked down at Tara and then back up to James, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. James looked at her, "What? Don't give me that look; I didn't do anything to her. What do you think we should do with the…wolf?"

"We should probably bring it or wake it up."

"Why? What if it's not nice and rips our heads off?"

The wolfs leg twitched, they jumped back. "I don't think it would do that."

It was James' turn to raise an eyebrow. He picked Tara up, making sure that his jacket didn't fall off of her. The wolf opened its eyes, they froze, it lifted its head up and yawned, flashing its teeth. It got up slowly and then sat up, it looked at James and started to wag its tail happily and panted, it's tongue hanging out. It walked over to James; he stood there frozen, and licked his face. Akira moved over to them and pet the wolf, "Machi?"

Machi turned to face Akira and licked her face, Akira whipped her face off, "Yup, that's Machi."

"But how? She's gotten so…big."

"Hmm…maybe you should take her to the vet later."

James scoffed, "Yeah right, let's just go. I'm sure Tara will know what happened."

They started on their way back to Death City.

"You have a lot of explaining to do to mister."

James smiled nervously, "Yeah I guess I do…"

Tara woke up on an unfamiliar bed. She looked around and saw a couple other beds beside hers; James was sleeping on her right in a chair, snoring like a bear. She looked under her covers and saw she was dressed in her pajamas. She sank back down in the bed covering her head with the blanket, wait a minute… she realized was in the dispensary, Nurse Medusa's domain. She panicked and jumped out of the blankets and stood up on the bed. James snorted awake, "Wha, what happened."

He looked up at Tara who was standing on the bed clearly freaked out.

"What are you doing up there?"

"You brought me here? Why would you do that? You know I hate the nurse!"

James thought for a bit, "Oh yeah, that's right. Well we wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt or anything."

Akira walked in and looked at up Tara, mumbled something about it being to early and then walked out. Tara sat back down and crossed her legs facing James.

"What time is it anyways?"

He looked back to the clock, "8ish, we've been here all night waiting for you to gain consciousness."

Tara blushed, "You didn't have to do that."

James smiled at her, "Well I knew you were going to be upset when you woke up here so I stayed."

Tara frowned, "Where's Machi?"

James laughed, "She's at home, almost smashed the couch though. You have a lot of explaining to do missy."

Tara looked shocked, "Me? I need to explain things? What about you! Some random creepy white guy comes out of nowhere and starts calling you young master and then mind controls our friends. Not to mention him being able to let Artemis out, well actually that wasn't that bad… But still, I don't need to explain anything unless you talk first."

James looked at her for a bit, he reached over to her ear and he grabbed a cluster of hair and brought it out so he could see it better. "When did you dye your hair?"

Tara looked at him confused, he was awfully close to her face, "What do you mean…I've never dyed my hair before…"

She looked down at the hair he was holding, it was red, she grabbed the rest of her hair and looked at it, it was her normal color, silver. James let go of the strand he was holding so she could see it. Yup, a cluster of hair that was behind her right ear had turned red.

"What the hell…when did this happen?"

James leaned back in his chair.

"I see you're awake." They didn't see Medusa walk in; she was wearing her lab coat and holding a clipboard. Tara wanted to hiss at her but she knew that was rude after all she was just the nurse.

James looked happy to see her though, Tara felt a pang of jealousy, the way he looked at her… "So is she ok then?" James smiled at her.

"Well it doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her so she's good to go. You'll be happy to know that you've been cleared for today and tomorrow, so you don't have to come to school." Medusa smiled at her innocently.

"Thanks…"Tara said cautiously.

"But you need to get to class soon." She said to James. James looked up at her like a puppy waiting for a treat; she really wanted to slap him. She could tolerate a lot of things but this…this was getting ridiculous. "Ooook," Tara let out, "Well I guess we better get going then, James has school stuff to get to and I have home stuff to get to. Thank you very much Nurse."

She was already heading out the door, "Tara don't you want to put some clothes on?"

She looked down at her pajamas, she trudged back to James and held out her hand, "Fine, give me my clothes then."

She got changed and they headed out. Tara punched James in the shoulder as hard as she could almost knocking him over. "Ow, what was that for?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

She kept walking, looking straight ahead, "You know why."

James walked her out to the front steps, he stood in front of her, looking down trying to see her face. She looked away from him, "Where'd Akira go anyway?"

"It's her first day, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Check on her once in a while ok?"

"I will, oh and Lance and Melody are coming over tonight I hope you don't mind." He chuckled, "They also want some answers."

She looked up at him and frowned, he gave a playful frown back. She looked away wanting to slap him again, "You should get to class."

"Oh alright, see you later then." He kissed her cheek and then ran off to class. She watched him go.

_(AN: Well that took longer than expected. I try to make the story as true to the original as possible…I try…but it gets really hard getting it right in the time setting, like I have no idea where they're at right now! Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter; all that really matters is that I have it before the Azura awakens. Phhhh what else… this chapter was defiantly not some of my best work. But anywhoo; Thanks for reading! Write that review!)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A letter to Juvia.

_Dear Juvia,_

_I know it's been a while since my last letter, sorry about that, some things have been coming up lately… but I did get your last letter! So Ned's finally going to school, what is he seven now? Guess a lot of things have changed since I left, I miss you guys so much. Sometimes I just want fly back and visit. Hey you remember Akira? Well you haven't met her before but I told you about her, she's living with us now. It was strange yesterday after we practiced with James' friends this creepy guy came out of nowhere and started mind-controlling them and then some how brought Artemis out. Don't worry I'm fine, actually better than before. She gave me and Machi a 'gift', I have no idea what it is yet, but I don't feel her as much as I used to. It's weird, I thought that maybe if she left I'd feel better, less angry, but I only feel empty. James has been acting weird lately, because of what happened yesterday he promised to all of us what was going on. I hope you can meet him one day; he really is a great guy. Well that's all for now! Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Tara_

Tara got an envelope from her desk and folded the letter into it. She sighed and sank back into her swivel chair staring at the letter on her desk. She got home earlier and was immediately 'attacked' by Machi. Even she was surprised of how big the pup had gotten. Machi put her head in Tara's lap and looked up at her with her large crimson eyes. Tara smiled at her and scratched the dog's head. Tara got up and went to the mailboxes down in the lobby to send her letter. She came back up and thought of something, she went over to Machi and kneeled in front of her so she was eye level. She looked within and searched for Artemis' soul, but only a faint outline of her soul was there and she couldn't reach it. She found James' but it was far away at the school, a new soul was there, it had her exact same wavelength as hers. It wasn't like James' wavelength; it was different like an exact copy of hers. Tara reached out to Machi's soul, Machi complied with her and they resonated. It felt weird resonating with an animal; Tara wasn't sure what to make of it. Machi's furs highlights became red. They just sat there staring at each other; they could hear each other's thoughts. There wasn't much to Machi's mind, she was just as curious as Tara though, poking around each other's minds. Tara realized she could find out what Machi's previous life before she came along with them to the city, but something was blocking her memories.

She subconsciously heard the door unlock and open.

"Hey Tara, a package came for you-" James almost dropped it, Akira ran into him. She peered over his shoulder to see what he stopped for. Tara looked back at them; the whites of her eyes had turned red. They shifted back to normal as she stopped the resonance. "Hi guys." She smiled up at them. "OH My overly large sweater!" She took the package from James who was still standing there trying to process what he just saw. She ripped it open and pulled a giant blue sweater out, she put it on and it slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor.

"Maybe it's to big…"

Let's skip forward to 6 o'clock.

"You still haven't told us what you were doing with Machi earlier." James was fixing dinner; Lance and Melody should be arriving soon.

"Yeah well-" She was cut off by someone knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Tara got up from the couch and opened the door. Lance and Melody walked in, "Hey guys, come right on in. Make yourselves at home. Akira they're here!"

Akira came out of her room; she'd been painting it black so her white t-shirt and shorts had black paint splatters on them. She leaned in the doorway of her new room and began playing with her long braid. They all looked at each other for a bit not knowing what to say, James kept cooking. Melody's arm was in a cast, her maroon hair was up, and Lance looked the same.

"Is that Machi?" Lance petted the large dog that was leaning against him.

"Yeah." Tara sank into one of the various chairs they had out. "What happened to your arm Melody?"

Melody looked down at it, Lance looked at her worriedly, "I don't know, some of the teachers found me in front of school, just staring at the sky. I woke up in the dispensary and my arm was broken."

"We told them what had happened." Lance added. "They looked for the guy, you know the one that attacked us, and they couldn't find him. He just disappeared, or that's what they said."

James stopped for a bit and looked at Tara, she looked back at him and motioned him to get over there. He blew his bangs up and made sure the food was alright and then walked over to Tara's chair and stood behind it, placing his hands on the top of it.

"I guess you guys want an explanation now." James said.

"Yes we do, and from you to Tara. That really freaked us out, you turning into a wolf…" Melody said rubbing her arm.

"Well it all started-" And I shall save you from the long drawn out explanation James gives them, he just tells them about his great-great-grandfather but left out the dragon.

"Ok, but what about Tara?" Akira asked still leaning in her doorway.

James shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm actually pretty glad that he did that." Tara said. They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Well I mean, I'm mad that he you know that, but Artemis would've come out eventually."

"That thing had a name?" Lance sneered.

Tara frowned at him, "Yes, yes she does have a name. And you will all be happy to know that she wont be making another appearance any time soon. We…worked things out…" She was still worried that she may never see the wolf again. "She also gave me and Machi a gift," She quoted with her fingers. "And I think I figured out what it is. I can resonate with Machi."

Akira snickered.

"Wait what?" James looked down at her.

Tara rolled her eyes, "I can resonate with Machi, it's actually pretty neat."

"I didn't know that people could resonate with animals, I mean it already takes a long time just to find someone, or adjust to someone with the same wave length. It's almost impossible…" Melody looked over to her partner.

Tara raised an eyebrow, "I guess the gift was being able to resonate with her, because it felt like she was like a copy of my soul."

They all looked at Machi curiously. The dog sniffed and barked at the stove, something was beginning to burn.

James smelt it to, "Oh ssshit." He raced over to his food and quickly moved his burning sausages off. "Well I hope you guys like your spaghetti without sausage."

After dinner Lance and Melody went home and things settled back to normal.

"Lemme see it." Tara said crossing her arms. James was on the bed watching TV.

"See what?" James looked at her. She shifted her weight to one leg and stared at him. James' eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Tara closed her eyes and put her hand on her face. "Not that you perv, the dragon thingy."

James pouted, "What dragon thingy?"

"I've seen it before, while you were sleeping. I thought it was a tattoo at first but then it was gone the next day and now this. Let me see it."

He sighed, "Fine."

He got up and walked over to her showing her his shoulder. The dragon looked at her and let out a breath of smoke. She grabbed his arm gently and moved it around to see it.

"Wow, why didn't you show this to me before?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry about it, besides I thought it was nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing." She let his arm go with a slap.

"Well it looked like nothing at the time."

Tara glared at him hearing the tone in his voice. "Whatever." She mumbled to herself and fell onto their bed. James sighed and decided it was no use fighting her right now.

Akira sat cross-legged in her room staring at the freshly painted walls. The background and the ceilings were painted a deep purple, she'd painted buildings in the foreground. The little black silhouettes of the buildings had yellow painted windows as well. She got up and began to paint some stars and the moon. She finished and stepped back to admire her work, it some what reminded her of home. She shrugged and went to go sit in her windowsill.

_(Well that was disappointing, that took way to long to write. Oh well. You know I noticed that there are a lot of gaps about this world that we or just I don't know about. Like how does their school system work, or what about the government? Does Lord Death just rule them all or is there an actual government. I guess only Ookubo knows. Well thanks for reading again! Write that review! Next update will come out soon, I hope…)_

Viserys,

limped into the old mansions courtyard. The old rusted iron gates closed behind him on their own. He was back in France, at the old Daedra mansion. The west wing had collapsed and now only a pile of rubble remained, the house was over 200 years old but the rest was still in good shape. After his king had died he came back and tended to the old home waiting for the time when he would carry out his kings will. The double doors opened to the mansion revealing the large entrance, the twin staircases were covered in cobwebs. Everything was covered in cobwebs, just how he liked it. Viserys maintained the place but he didn't clean it. The family portrait stared down at him as he hobbled over to the servants courtiers were he lived. "Damn wolf, that bitch will pay." He slurred in French. He was only curious, maybe the young masters dragon would be triggered from that, guess not. Viserys would have to try a different emotional response to bring it out. He might even have to kill his woman. He cackled to himself, his laughter echoing through the empty halls.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Akira stared into Tara's red eyes as they circled each other. Both of their faces were emotionless. Tara took a jab to her Akira's right, almost hit her face; Akira moved foreword and hit Tara in the gut. Tara was knocked back a little but recovered, Akira went in to claw her but Tara grabbed her arm and swung her around throwing her on the ground. Tara held her arm on her back and placed her knee on Akira's back as Akira struggled to get up. Akira struggled and twisted around so she was on her back looking up at Tara who was now really close to her face. She kicked the other girl off and jumped up. Tara landed in a crouch and swung her legs at Akira's, Akira jumped over her and roundhouse kicked Tara's back pushing her forward. Tara tumbled forward and crouched again. Akira walked toward her; Tara leapt up and tackled her. Tara landed on top of Akira with an oomph. Akira made a cat noise and began to turn them over.

Naigus blew the whistle, "Alright ladies that's enough. It's only a sparing match."

Tara got up and pulled Akira up. She smiled at her friend Akira smirked back.

"I think I know who won." Tara said proudly. Akira raised an eyebrow as the walked off the practice mat.

"Well it's a little obvious."

"What? That I won?" Akira said bluntly.

"WHAT? NO no no no, that doesn't even make sense." Tara laughed.

"Sure it does." They turned around and began watching the next sparring match.

"How? I mean I was on top and pinning you down-"

Akira snickered, "Whatever, but I would've won if we'd kept going."

"uh huh." Tara looked over to the other practice mat where James was sparring with Lance. She blushed watching him move, no I'm supposed to be mad at him she thought and quickly looked away. Akira looked at what she was looking at and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you two? Both of you're wavelengths seem really off today."

Tara crossed her arms protectively over herself, "Will you stop looking at my soul. Nothings wrong… I just… I don't know, he hasn't been acting like himself lately and I'm a worried about him."

Akira frowned and looked away from Tara.

Later that night at their house.

Almost in there… Done! James turned the wrench once more to tighten the bolt. He stepped back and looked at his bike. He was almost finished; all it needed was a paint job. He wiped his oil-stained hands on his jeans and prepared to get the polisher out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Akira said placing her book down, getting up from her new bed. "Not in my room, besides why don't you take a break from it."

James looked at her blankly and turned to look at his bike. He sighed, "Ok, I guess I can finish up later."

Akira frowned. Someone knocked on the door.

"I GOT IT!" They listened as Tara scampered to the door.

Tara opened the door; a little girl was standing there looking up at her. A headband held her long silver wavy hair, she was wearing a blue summer dress with a yellow jacket over it, and she was holding a suitcase in front of her. The girls green eyes filled with tears as she looked at Tara.

"Juvia…" The girl dropped her suitcase and ran into Tara's arms. The embraced each other and held on to one another tightly and sobbed into one another's shoulders.

Akira cooed, "Oh that's cute." They were still in her bedroom watching them from the doorway.

"Wait who's that?" James asked.

Akira raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh that's right you can't see souls, she's Tara sister. I think…"

Tara looked back at Akira still holding Juvia, "I said stop looking at my soul."

She looked back at Juvia and buried her face in the girl's hair.

James put his hands on his head and spun around so he could sink down on one of Akira's walls. "Crap, this is going to be awkward."

Akira snickered, "Sucks for you. I guess you've never met her before."

James shook his head, "She's told me about her family but that's about it."

He looked up at Akira. "She's tells her sister everything."

"Everything?"

"Well not everything, she just tells her a lot."

Tara sat back a little to look at Juvia's face. She wiped her tears off Juvia's face with her sweaters sleeve.

She choked a laugh, "What are you doing here?"

Juvia buried her face into Tara's sweatshirt some more. She shook her head.

"Don't want to talk about? Ok, well let's get you something to eat, how about that?"

Tara dragged Juvia to the couch and sat her down. She went back to the kitchen and closed the door bringing in her suitcase and then began fixing them some ramen noodles. Machi went and greeted the new girl. Akira and James came out from hiding and flanked Tara. Akira hopped up onto one of the counters and sat there, looking at Juvia.

"So why do you think she came here?" James asked.

Tara shrugged and looked at the two of them, "She doesn't bite you guys. Go over and introduce yourselves. Besides I have a feeling that whatever happened that she's not going back home." She put a little poison in her last sentence.

Akira got off the counter and went to say hello.

"Hey Tara, are we ok?" James asked looking intensely at her. She felt a little self-conscious with his stare; she never felt self conscious around him though. She moved a strand of hair to behind her ear.

"Yeah we're fine." She put on her best fake smile. He smiled back relieved. She hated lying to him, but then again, he did lie to her. She turned the stove off and put some of the ramen into a bowl. She brought it over to Juvia who seemed to be getting along with Akira. Tara handed the bowl to Juvia and sat next to her folding her legs.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?"

Juvia blew on the noodles and ate some.

"Mum found out."

Tara sighed and looked down at her toes. Akira and James at Tara confused, "Found out what?"

"Juvia's a weapon." Tara said still looking at her toes. "Our parents hate weapons and anything not human. How?"

Juvia set the bowl down on her lap, "We were playing hide and seek, George, Ned, me and Cierra."

Tara looked up at her, "Cierra?"

Juvia looked guilty, "I didn't want to tell you about her… she's our new sister. Apparently mum was pregnant when you left."

Tara let out a big sigh, "Fraking whore, she shouldn't be allowed to breed… both of them. What's she like?"

"She looks a lot like you." Juvia gave a little laugh, "When she was born mum freaked out, but she's kept her really close making her like her little pet."

Tara looked up at James, still talking to Juvia, "Oh, so how did she find out?"

Juvia shifted a bit, "Well like I said we were playing hide and seek and I normally just go in my dresser drawer and transform. But Cierra found me and brought me to mum. I couldn't transform back or anything so I just waited. She left me in papa's office, you know on his big desk. I thought the coast was clear but just as I changed back she walked in.

Remember when Ned tried to steal those cookies the maid baked and how she reacted? That was nothing compared to what she did."

Tara's eyes widened, "Juvia, what did she do?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I don't want you to hate her even more, she's still our mother."

"JUVIA, I don't care if she's our mother or not! That woman needs to be stopped!" Tara was standing up now. Juvia looked up at her and smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It doesn't matter anymore, all that really matters is that I can't go back."

Tara groaned and sat back down on her couch, taking a pillow and burying her face in it. Juvia put her bowl down on the coffee table and leaned on her sister. Tara dropped the pillow and hugged her.

James cleared his throat, "So-"

Akira threw a pillow in his face and shushed him, "They're having a moment don't interrupt."

_(Gah my updates get even more pathetic than the last. Ok sorry I took so long, schools coming up and I probably will take even longer since I wont have that much time to write. Quick little note; Juvia's 10, yeah it's going to be awkward living with a couple of 17 years olds. Omfg I also found out Soul was 16 when he became a death scythe, it's just like, James what the fuck are you doing with your life! Both of them I swear, lazy asses… But thanks for reading! Write that review!)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Juvia walked along the railing holding out her arms to balance herself. Machi walked along side her on the ground making sure she didn't fall. They still hadn't found a leach or a collar big enough for her. Juvia had been waiting outside the school for them, it had been a couple of days since she first arrived and seemed to be settling in just fine. But she didn't have anything to do so she and Machi sometimes just wandered around the city exploring. A bell rang and the students poured out of the school to go home. Juvia stopped still standing on the railing looking for them. James noticed her first; he was waiting for Tara behind one of the pillars of the school. He walked over to her through the swarm of people making sure she didn't notice him. He waited till she wasn't looking and grabbed her by the legs lifting her up. She yelped at being picked up and hit him on the head.

"Ow." James laughed and put her down. Juvia crossed her arms and pouted, "That wasn't very nice."

James kept laughing as Tara and Akira walked over. They both looked confused.

"What're you guys up to…" Tara asked.

"Tara control your boyfriend please." Juvia said pointing at James who had doubled over from laughing. Akira giggled, "She's so kawaii."

Tara sighed, "Alright, so what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the school, it looks so cool from afar. But I also wanted…" Juvia mumbled something while rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Wanted what?" Tara asked rubbing Machi's head.

"I wanted to see if I could enroll…"

James stopped laughing. Tara tilted her head and placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm I don't know if you're old enough, I guess we could talk to Lord Death about it."

She smiled at her little sister, "Come on we'll all go together."

"We will?" Akira said.

"Yeah come on."

The five of them walked over to the Death Room. Lord Death wasn't there at the time so the contacted him through his mirror.

"Hi-ah guys, wow all of you are here and some new faces." _(He's met Akira already…had to get stuff sorted out…because ya know she killed people…)_

"Hello Lord Death." They said together.

"Oh this is my sister, Juvia, and our dog, Machi." Tara said motioning to each of them. The Shinigami tilted his head, "Are you sure that's a dog?"

Tara gave a laugh, "Yeah, we're pretty sure."

"Oh… This is perfect because I also have a request for you two, but first, what can I do for ya'll?"

Tara looked at Juvia who seemed nervous and motioned her to tell him.

The little girl looked up at the Shinigami, "I…was…wondering if I could go to school here." She shrank back, twiddling her thumbs. There was a pause.

"Well, how old are you?" Lord Death asked.

"10 years old."

"Oh…"

"But I'm a weapon!" Juvia said gaining a little more confidence.

" Oh really?"

"Yes here I'll show you. Akira." Juvia looked to Akira

"Wait, why me?" Akira looked back at her.

"Catch me!" Juvia transformed into Akira's open hand. She turned into a dagger, the blade had a purple tint to it, the handle was wrapped with black leather, a round dove emblem connected the hilt with the blade, and there was two white dove feathers attached to two strings tied around the end of the hilt. Akira turned the blade in her hand admiring it. Surprisingly, they were in tune, her soul hadn't rejected Juvia's. But then again it seemed that Juvia could adjust to anyone's wavelength.

"Already fully developed, hmm. Well I suppose we could make an exception, there wouldn't be much of a problem I suppose. But you will have to keep up with the classes and all." Lord Death said.

The weapon changed back to human, "Oh yes I will try my hardest! Thank you, thank you so much!"

The Shinigami seemed to smile behind his mask, "Alrighty then, so James and Tara I have something to request of you."

They perked up and looked at him in the mirror.

"You two are two star meisters and weapons, correct?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought, I have a special job for you two. It has to do with the recent disappearance of the Kishin Viserys. I've been monitoring him closely, ever since he attacked you, but he's disappeared. I was planning to get one of the death scythes to do this but I thought that you might want this mission, James."

James stepped forward, "I can kill him by myself."

"WHAT?" Tara looked at him shocked he would even say that.

"This is my problem, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Tara clenched her fists, tempted to punch him in the face, "Will you stop with the lone hero act, please? We're a team, weapon and meister; I can't believe you would just go alone like that. I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you and we'll finish this together, like a team should."

James looked at her and smiled, as always, there was no use arguing with her once she's made up her mind. _(James you are to gullible…Tara would be on top then.) _

"Good, and just incase something goes wrong I'll have the French division on standby."

"He's in France?" James asked.

"Of course, that is where your old family mansion is." The Shinigami answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that we had a mansion…"

"It's been abandoned for almost 200 years, apparently Viserys had been living there for all this time. Good luck you two, he might not be a strong Kishin but he's still dangerous."

The Shinigami disappeared from the mirror.

"Well we better get ready for this fight." James said stretching. Machi barked.

_(Short chapter, extremely short, too short. Oh well, I needed to add some foreboding before the big final battle. Sigh, it might be a while till I can actually write the final battle, need do some research, play it out in my head and then write it down, long process blah. Plus I have school… Well thanks for reading! Write that review!)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_Ah France, the country of romance, but love does not come without pain._

They've been training for weeks now. But are they ready...

"1, 2, 3... Wow she only gave us one sandwich. I asked for two, no wonder they were so cheap."

"Tara this isn't a picnic." James had been brooding like this all day. They'd arrived in Rouen, France the day before, late, and decided that today would be the day they would check out the mansion. Shinigami-sama told them to take their time, but not to long.

Tara with her free hand took his and gently squeezed.

"Lighten up will you, it's just another mission. Besides all that matters is the soul, right?"

"Right, but this isn't going to be an average mission. We're going up against a Kishin. You saw what he did-"

Tara hit him with the picnic basket. "I know what he did, you don't have to keep repeating it."

James looked at her glumly, " I just don't want you getting hurt."

Tara frowned, "you forget that a meister is also supposed to protect their weapon."

James scoffed, "no a weapon protects their meister."

"I said also."

"You made that up."

" no I'm serious, some people forget it. Besides it comes with being a team, defend each other and all. Oh did you hear? Apparently nurse medusa is a witch."

James looked at her, "what?!"

"Well it's just a rumor. Dammit we're going to miss the anniversary ball, I guess we could fly back tonight. I really wanted to go."

James shook his head; " I don't think we'd make it in time. We should get going, I have no idea where this place is."

They walked away from the cafe they bought the picnic basket from and walked down the old cobblestone streets admiring the old French buildings.

"James?" someone called his name. James looked back to the crowd of people and didn't recognize any one. "James!"  
The voice sounded vaguely familiar.  
"James look at your father!"  
James turned around to face a man as tall as he was; he recognized the dull brown hair and his dull brown eyes. His father had glassed now, but he still had that scowl James remembered when he was a baby.  
His fathers face lightened up, "look at you all grown up, you look just like your mother!"  
He laughed, his father never laughed. Tara tightened her grip on his hand and shrunk back almost pulling James away. James' face went blank, "are you sure you have the right person. Sir?"

"I think I would know my own son!" he placed his hands on James' shoulders. James stiffened. His fathers face became serious, "do you still have that...condition?"

James tightened up some more clenching his fist. He kept eye contact with him. "Dad it's not a condition, yes I'm still a weapon."

His father seemed disappointed, he patted his shoulders and dropped his hands down, "oh that's to bad, I was going to introduce you to your, well their your half-siblings."

James was about to yell, to scream at his so called father of how he abandoned him and his mother, but then a woman came in from behind his father wrapping her arm around his.  
"Micheal, who's this?"

"No one."

James was really pissed off now, "Really dad? Hi, I'm his son, James. He might have mentioned me before?"

The lady shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "No he hasn't, Micheal why didn't you tell me about your son..."

His father straight face scoffed, "the boy is obviously confused."

"Then why were you talking to me before, dad."

His father looked down at his confused wife, "it was a long time ago."

"It was, I guess then you forgot how you cheated on my mother and then left when I was three for another woman."  
James saw the woman grip tighter to her husbands arm; "I thought you said that she already had the kid before you met her."

James looked at his father with disgust, "that's what you told her? I think I know who's the real abomination now."

"You remember that..." his father mumbled.

"oh I remember everything. Every word you burned into me-"

Tara held him back.

A girl about 7yrs old holding a little boys hand who looked about 3 walked over to them, they looked so happy. The boy ran over to his father and held his leg.  
"daddy who are these people?" the little girl asked. He put on a fake smile for the girl.  
"Jane, Gerard, this is your brother."

The girl frowned, "we have another brother?"

"yes, but from a different relationship."

"Oh, hi! Is he going on vacation with us to?"

"no, they have different plans."

"Yes we do. Actually we're on like a job from the school." James grinned at his dad, he knew he hated it.

"You're from the DWMA! Wow lucky, when I grow up I want to be a meister! Oh my death wait till Jenna hears about how my brothers a meister! And you must be his weapon."

"Actually it's the other way around." and much to his fathers distress James turned his hand into a blade. "I'm the weapon, Tara's my meister."

The girls jaw dropped, "my brother is a weapon." she said squishing her face. James smiled at his half-sister, if only her dad would allow her to go to the school... He changed his hand back.

"hey we should go." Tara whispered to him. James looked at her and nodded. He looked at his father, who was fuming, he smiled at his anger.

"well we have some where to go to. Nice to meet you Jane. See you around, dad." they turned and walked away.

"Bye!" Jane yelled after them.  
"Micheal we need to talk." the woman hissed to his father.

"I guess we both have siblings we'll never get to really meet." Tara said.

James laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, I guess so."

They kept walking till they got to the countryside, the house was north of Rouen surrounded by farmland. They stopped for a bit in the shade, the road was transitioning to dirt here.  
"I think...we're lost." James looked at Tara. She put the basket down and stretched out, she took her sweatshirt off and put her silver hair up. She was wearing a tight tank top underneath. James eyed her.  
"What? They said it would be hot."

James hummed deeply. An open wagon stopped in front of them, it was carrying hay in the back drawn by a single lean looking horse. If there were such thing as a French hillbilly the driver of the wagon would be considered one.  
"you lost?" he asked.

"No we're no-" James began.

"Yes, yes we are. Maybe you could help us." Tara answered. The man looked at them.  
"You Shi-bu-sen kids?"  
Tara nodded.  
"Oh, well then I'd be happy you! That's strange I don't remember hearing about any dis-tur-bences lately."

They looked at each other. "it's more of an investigation right now."

"I see, so what can I help you with." the man stroked his beard.

James took this one, "we're wondering if you could point us in the direction of the old Daedra residence."

The man said something in French. He chuckled, "Now what business would you have there? That place has been abandoned for-"

"For almost 200yrs, we've heard it before. It's actually a somewhat personal matter, my ancestors used to own it."

Dieu nous protège, you are the heir? Male as well..." the man frowned and thought. "my ancestors were the gardeners or the grounds keepers for the property... I've heard stories when I was a boy about how the heir would come back one day and take back what the last male heir had lost."

"Well I'm not here to take back what was lost, I'm here to bury the remains."

The man flashed his crooked teeth, "Bon! Good! My home is just down the road from the old estate, I can drop you two off there! Now climb on."  
He scooted over so they could sit. James helped Tara up, she sat in the middle, James at the other end.  
"You're also going on a picnic I see, the country side here is a perfect place for one. HA almost any where in France is, it is such a beautiful country, full of culture and history. And don't forget the architecture! Oui ma bonté, Notre Dame is here in Rouen! Non non non you can not miss it-"  
He rambled on and on about history and culture, Tara was beginning to regret even asking for help. It was an hour carriage ride, lucky they didn't walk, he halted in front of the giant iron gates of the mansion.  
"These gates are fairly new, lord Aemon was very secretive and had a fence five feet tall placed around his whole property."

"Sounds like he wanted to protect something." Tara said staring at the dead vines that climbed up the old fence.

"Or he just wanted some privacy. The gates shouldn't be locked. Good luck. Mort Seigneur aie pitié de vos âmes.''  
They got off and thanked him for the ride. They watched him roll away.  
"Not something you do everyday, riding on a carriage with a French hillbilly." Tara said. James nudged her a little. She went over to the gates, basket in hand, and pushed on one slightly. It didn't budge. She pushed harder, it still wouldn't open. She put all her weight on it, nope. She looked at James, he rolled his eyes. He pushed it, the gates slowly creeped open from his touch. He frowned at that. "That's creepy."

It was a sunny day but the mansion made everything feel cold and brooding, dark things had happened here.  
They walked up the driveway around the decaying island and to the twin entrance doors. Tara left the picnic basket and her sweater in the shade of a dead tree by the doors. She looked at James and nodded for him to open it. The door creaked open; a gust of wind blew out from the inside. Tara coughed from the dust that blew along with the gust. They stepped inside.

The entrance was dimly lit. Shafts of light came down from the ceiling making the cobwebs into lacy curtains hanging down from the ceiling, from everything. The musty smell of rot filled the air. A couple rodents scrambled past going underneath the twin staircases. James stepped forward, the wood floor groaned. Tara stepped lightly not making a sound, she wandered over the staircases, they probably used to have a very ornate design on them but everything was decaying. She touched the railing delicately, the wood crumbled under her fingertips. She looked up toward the top of the staircases, she saw the family portrait, "James come look."

She padded up the stairs to get a closer look.

There were three of them, Aemon who looked around his forties still had black hair and his almost full beard but his eyes were as red as ever even in a painting. He was standing next to his wife, she was gorgeous, wearing a bright blue dress, a waterfall of brown hair covered her shoulders, she was the only one smiling, Tara recognized the bright blue eyes. Standing in front of both of them was a girl around 14. She showed no emotion, her cold red eyes stared off into the window opposite the painting. She looked a lot like her father.

"You think that's your great-grandma?" Tara watched as James made an attempt to quietly move up the stairs, every board creak with his steps.

"Probably, I've never seen her before… I wonder what happened to her." He cringed as a he got to the top and a board broke. He pulled his foot out of the new crack, a small light was coming out from it.

"What's this?" James leaned over closer to the crack to see it. The floor creaked again.

"Um James, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tara walked over to him, the boards creaked again, they froze. Something popped and cracked.

"JAMES!" Tara jumped toward him as they fell through the floor.

_(HA HA and I'll stop it there. So idea, what if James' dad was on vacation in France at the same time they were, well yeah you read what happened. Eh not that bad. I kinda wanted to put his bike in but I couldn't place it…. Anywhoo I wanted to draw the ending out because honestly I don't want it to end. Well hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_Once upon a time there was a girl named Merle. Her whole life her father considered her a disappointment. Nothing was ever good enough for her; everything she did was to impress her father. For at the time her father was the King. But that would soon end for her father. When he was killed she became a freak to society. She had no one and nowhere to turn to. So she hid in plain site. Moved to this new land of America and started over. But all of us no matter what have demons inside of us. Her demon? Her father. _

_That demon is passed through her children._

_James._

Tara opened her eyes, the dust stinging her eyes as she blinked. She couldn't tell where they landed. She set her head back down and closed her eyes. She moved her hands to feel around, she grabbed what felt like fabric. She opened her eyes again and looked down at what she was lying on. James! She quickly sat up on his lap so she wasn't putting to much weight on him. He looked pretty knocked out. She leaned over him so her face was right above his and stared into his closed eyes. They snapped open, he got up to fast and they hit heads. Tara rolled off him holding her throbbing forehead. James sat up holding his head, everything hurt. Tara looked up from the ground, she noticed the room was nicely lit, a soft blue glow. A human soul bobbed its way past her head.

Wait what, yes a human soul, Tara sat up and saw hundreds more floating around the concrete box of a room. The little gelatin like balls bumping into one another almost seeming lost. She covered her mouth holding in a silent scream. She moved her hand around trying to find James, when she did she poked him not making a sound still covering her mouth. He grunted but didn't move from his spot, his eyes still closed. She punched him; he let out a gasp of pain and sat straight up, "What was that for?!"

Not taking her eyes off the souls she pointed to them around the room, James followed her finger.

"Oh my death. That's a lot of souls." James said a little fazed. Tara looked at him in disbelief. He got up and grabbed one in his hands.

"_He began to crave more souls after that, but he kept it a secret. Have you ever had a human soul? I hope you haven't, I've been told they're better tasting than Kishin eggs..."_ James remembered his Mother saying. He was drawn to the little ball of light, so innocent, so light, so tempting. Tara let out a tiny whisper of a scream bring James back to reality. He looked at her, she was panicking, she always had a weakness to the sight of human souls, she was fine with Kishin eggs but human's souls always seemed to get her. He let the soul go and strode over to her calmly. He held a hand down to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and quickly took it embracing him and burying her face in his chest. He held her, stroking her hair and making sure that she knew it was all right. She shook her head; no it's not going to be all right. James looked around for an exit; he knew that if they didn't get out soon she'd have a panic attack. There was an iron door at the far end. He let her go taking her hand, she clung closely to him and they walked to the door, the souls bumping into them. Ever soul that touched her she cringed and gripped tighter to his shirt. She was practically crying now, he hated it. He grinded his teeth and strode further, why was the door so far away? They finally reached it, Tara gratefully clinging to the lock opening it with shaky hands. The door opened to a new musty old room. Tara collapsed into the new room. James walked in noticing it must have been the old kitchen and that room they were in must've been the meat locker… or fridge… Keeping human souls in a meat locker, makes sense.

"Strange you would think that there would've been some ghosts haunting the place with all those souls." James said closing the iron door behind him.

Tara finished vomiting in the sink. "They're probably to old and lost." She sniffled and looked around for something to wipe her mouth on. James handed her a tissue. She looked at him blankly and took it, wiping her mouth.

"Where do you want to fall into next?" James teased. Tara rolled her eyes looking out the small window above the old brass sink.

"I need some air." She walked past him and to the door to the outside. She walked out into the courtyard in the back of the building. There used to be a small hedge maze there but it was all grown over now. The marble statues stared down at the gravel, some of them where missing their heads. A stiff wind blew rustling up the leaves from the shrubs. Tara held her arms together wishing she hadn't left her sweater.

The wind died down and Tara found herself staring down Machi. The big white dog appeared out of nowhere just sitting in the middle of the path quietly. Tara looked around them trying to see if anyone else was there. No one, Machi looked past Tara as James walked out of the house. Machi nodded to both of them and wandered away expecting them to follow. They looked at each other questionably and decided to follow. They went through the little maze and into the forest. They walked and walked until they got to a small clearing; in the middle of the clearing there was a large rock. Tied around the rock sitting down were Akira and Juvia, passed out.

"Juvia-" Tara went to run toward them but James held her back, something wasn't right. He pushed her behind him shielding her. Machi continued to walk toward the rock and laid down in front of Juvia and Akira. The dog placed her head on her own legs and closed her eyes; a tear fell. _I'm sorry Tara. _

The forest seemed to grow darker. Dark shapes seemed to move out of the forest, a man like creature came out of the darkness. Another came from a different direction, another and another and another, they were surrounded now. Their skin was a leathery gray, their sickly green eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Their spines were bent so they didn't stand up straight, their positions where so demonic and feral. They stank of decay making James wrinkle his nose.

On top of the rock materialized Viserys, sitting contently. He was wearing his normal white butler suit and his top hat, but he'd add a white cape to his outfit and a cane. A slender white cane with a gold devil on top. He flashed his needle teeth happy to see James.

"My young master! I went to your home but you were not there, only these petite vermin." He hopped down from the rock and crotched down next to Juvia. Tara struggled against James trying to get to her sister. "But then I thought to myself, maybe the master already came home. So I took these two for sacrifices!" he smiled and with the back of his hand gently pet Juvia's cheek. Tara almost bolted to him but James held her back.

"That doesn't make any sense..." James said monotone.

Viserys stood up. "It doesn't have to as long as you're here we can begin the new age."

He strode over to one of the creatures, "See! I even raised an army of the undead for you!"

He cackled, and then took a deep breath. "Do you smell that? Oh yes madness, c'est belle, not only one new Kishin will arise but two!"

James frowned. "What's that supposed to mean."

Viserys almost couldn't contain himself. "I'm not the only Kishin to still be... mostly alive. I'm sure The Great Lord Death teaches his kiddies about how he slew and wrapped Kishin Azura in his own skin." Viserys sighed. "He should've finished the job and killed him. But tonight shall be a night of demons. Because I'm going to make you one powerful Kishin, James Daedra."

James' eyes widened. Tara fuming behind him.

"I would never become one of you." James growled.

Viserys said calmly, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't force you to become one. I've waited to long for this, Lord Aemon will be awoken."

James could feel the dragon stir on his arm. "How?"

Viserys perked up, "How?" He laughed. "Like this of course. Minions kill the female."

Viserys jumped back onto the rock to watch the show.

James yelled at the Kishin, "How is this supposed to convince me to become a Kishin?!"

Viserys smiled to himself. "When she dies it'll trigger an emotional response so powerful causing you to forget everything else and just rage against the world. Then I'd offer you all of those human souls I've been saving and of course these two. But of course you'd have to eat her soul first seeing as that would help the most... I figured it out myself." He said proudly. "Seeing you are so attached to her..." He made a gagging noise.

Tara grinned, "But that's not going to happen, James."

He looked at his meister concerned, she rolled her eyes, back in her normal over confident mind set. "Come on weapon we still have a mission to complete."

James grinned at her and transformed into her hands. Tara swung the great-sword to her right and took a stance, ready.

17 creatures, 18 if you included Viserys. Tara reached her wavelength out to Machi in hope that she could resonate with her. Machi felt her and shook the cloud of confusion Viserys had put over her out and resonated.

"_Good to have you back Machi. Tell me what happened later."_

Machi nodded to her, acknowledging that she heard Tara's thoughts. The creatures groaned and moved slowly in. Machi knew what to do and jumped on one ripping its head off, the others didn't seem to care. One of them tried to jump on top of Tara but she sliced it in half. The others followed jumping onto her; she took care of most of them but was over whelmed. She mustered up all her strength and pushed them off, they flew off limply. The got back up and began attacking again. Machi was having fun biting their ankles, tearing legs off and other limbs.

"Your army's not very strong!" Tara laughed as she stabbed another in the stomach. Viserys stayed silent and grinning to himself. 10…. 6…. 4… Tara swatted them down like flies. But there seemed to be more arriving out of the shadows of the forest. With Machi, Tara could take them all down. Or not…

Akira heard the noises of the battle outside her head but she couldn't wake. She tried to find a way out of the mental prison, trying to wake up and find out what had happened. She remembered the Kishin coming into their apartment demanding for James. Juvia and her tried getting him out but he'd…that was the part she didn't remember what had happened then. What was happening now? Where were they? A thousand questions popped up into her mind. She didn't need this, she was getting to distracted she needed to find a way out.

Tara decapitated another creature, she was getting tired. "107, 108.." She panted. They wouldn't let up, how many were there? James was growing more concerned about her. He reached out and touched her soul.

"_Tara, either slow down or let me help."_

"But you're already helping." she gave a little laugh.

She sliced one in half, the corpses piled around her. One flung it self at her and she kicked it off stabbing it into he ground. She stood there panting, her head resting on James. Machi ran over to protect her, the dog seemed perfectly fine. One of the creatures was smart enough to grab a stick and hit Machi in the muzzle. Machi whimpered and tried to wipe off the blood. Tara heard and stabbed it and threw it into more of them.

"James, I don't know how much longer we're going to last."

"_Don't say that, don't you dare say that."_

Tara looked over to Juvia and Akira still passed out. Viserys smiling down on her. Tara scowled and decided enough was enough, time to finish this game.

"Kishin Viserys, your soul is ours!"

With Machi they plowed through the herd of creatures too him and jumped up bringing James down ready to slice him in half. As she brought her weapon down he disappeared and she sliced the rock with the rope in half. Akira and Juvia fell limp to the side. Tara looked around her in shock.

Viserys, where ever he was, cackled,

"And...This is why," in a singsong voice.

"They call me..."

He appeared right behind Tara without her knowing and whispered in her ear,

"The Devil."

He took his white cane and before she could react stabbed her in the back.

_(Someone's gonna die. BWAHA heh sorry that took forever, I was having issues… as you can tell. Don't worry I wont kill her off that easily. Or will I? But, Merle, I wanted to do a little bit on James' great-grandma. Okay that's it for now, I'm already partially done with the next chapter so it wont take as long for the next update. Thanks again!)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

_They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. But only people who've died know if it's true or not._

Tara watched as the cane erupted out of her chest. It was splattered in blood, her blood, staining the fine white finish. She coughed watching her blood fall to the ground out of her mouth. Nothing seemed real anymore, like time was slowing down. She felt the Kishin yank the cane back out. James slipped through her fingers as her body went limp. She collapsed to the ground on her knees, she felt someone wrap their arms around her as she fell. Her vision became blurry as she began to black-out.  
"Tara! Tara no stay with me!" Someone screamed at her. She closed her eyes as a wave of pain overcame her and she blacked-out.

_Even the strongest of men will break down at the sight of a dying loved one._  
"I said stay with me! Tara!" He screamed at her lying in his arms. He shook her a bit.  
"Wake up..." He choked trying to hold in a sob.

_Have you ever had those days where the first part of your day was great but then it slowly declines and gets worse and worse? Especially waking up and seeing your best friend, your sister dying._  
Juvia rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked around. She was awoken by James' screams. She looked up to see Akira standing, her hand over her mouth, crying. She turned and saw what Akira was looking at.

"Tara... Tara!" she scrambled up to her feet and began running toward them. Akira saw Juvia bolt and grabbed her holding her back.

"Let Me Go!" Juvia sobbed. Akira was holding her because Viserys was still over there. His smile maniacal, like a cat that'd just caught their long awaited fish. Akira embraced Juvia using all her strength to hold the poor girl back.

_Do you ever wonder what goes through a dogs mind as it watches their master slowly fade away? Probably not that much._ But Machi isn't a normal dog. She finished off another creature and ran towards Tara and James. She stood protectively before her masters and growled at Viserys, who frankly at this point didn't care. Everything was going perfect for him. Machi searched for Tara's soul, she found it slowly fading away, a candle light in a low wind tunnel. The little flame struggling to stay lit.

_"Come on Tara, you can pull through this. I know you can. You better."_

Juvia broke through Akira's grip and ran towards her sister, Akira staying close behind. Juvia kneeled beside James who was glaring at Viserys. His eyes murderous. He looked to Juvia and motioned her over to hold Tara. She came over slowly placing her sisters head on her lap. Akira stood behind them glaring at Viserys making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. James got up and strode over to Viserys. He let the dragon take over his right hand and grabbed the Kishins neck lifting him up. Viserys started actually laughing at James anger.

"Yes! Yes! Perfect!"

James growled at him gripping his neck tighter so he could only wheeze out a laugh. His eyes flashed with red hate. Sensing the danger Viserys disappeared out of James' hand once again. James let the dragon take over his chest. Soon he was covered in the scaly armor. He looked around to try to find the source of the Kishins laughter. He changed his left hand into a blade and slashed through the crowd of creatures growing closer to the source of the laughter.

Viserys hadn't moved at all from the spot James was last. His hand was to his mouth trying to contain his real laughter.

Akira hated this. She hated everything, everyone, but not as much as she hated the Kishin standing before them. He'd hurt her best friend, her old lover, and now she thirsted for revenge. A feeling came back that she'd been trying to forget and had almost succeed in forgetting. The urge to kill, to murder all in sight, to cleanse the human race. She smiled to herself, a smile that only the dead knew.  
"Juvia." She purred to the little girl. Juvia looked up at her with teary eyes. She saw the look on Akira's face and wiped her tears. Akira stretched her hand out and she took it transforming into her weapon form. Akira grabbed Juvia with her left hand the blade parallel to her arm, taking a stance & flashed out her throwing knives in her right hand.

Machi went over and laid next to Tara protectively. There wasn't much they could do about her condition.

Akira dashed forward taking a slash at the Kishins throat. Viserys took a step back avoiding the dagger. He was surprised seeing Akira even trying to fight him. Akira grazed his skin drawing a droplet of blood. She jumped up again taking another slice; he danced backwards still facing her. She tried again and again and again but she couldn't reach him. He gave a little sigh breaking his laughter and with the blood stained cane knocked her back into the crowd of creatures. She yelped a bit and landed on her feet amongst the creatures. She was surrounded now. But she could take them.

Viserys swung his cane around triumphant. He turned and faced Tara and Machi.

"Tsk, tsk, silly humans shouldn't have left their wounded so unguarded."

Machi growled at him, as he grew closer.

"The daughters of a wolf spirit… what a waste of a good gift. Oh well." He sighed and raised his cane once more but before he could bring it down he was smacked into by one of the creatures and knocked into a tree. He was about to yell at this incompetent creature when he realized it was dead. He looked up in shock to see James fling another dead creature at him. James' eyes were glowing red, his canines now demonic fangs. He walked over to him panting clearly furious.

"Stop… Trying…to… kill…" He lifted Viserys by the collar. "My Meister!" He punched him in the face knocking him back into the ground creating a small crater. Viserys looked up and smiled at James' anger. He got up so suddenly it forced James to take a step back. James gave a little hiss and went to punch him again but Viserys grabbed his arm holding it tightly.

"You know Aemon used to be very cautious in his early years as King. But then he slowly let his guard down and did whatever he wanted, not prepared for the consequences. It's what led to his unfortunate downfall." The Kishin sighed and slowly twisted James' arm the wrong way causing him to flinch. "I tried to guide him. I really did but I was only a servant. A loyal one mind you."

James turned his free hand into a blade and went to stab the Kishins face but was blocked again by the cane.

"That was rude. I'm not done with my story, boy." He spit out the last word and twisted James' arm more causing him to gasp in pain. "Ah where did I leave off… oh yes, the day he died we where making preparations for the next generation. Of course he wouldn't let his daughter rule after him. So we decided to wait until there was a male heir. Which was a pretty idiotic idea seeing that she might not even produce heirs."

James tried to hit him again. "Don't talk about my great grandmother that way." He growled. Viserys looked down at him and laughed.

"Why? You didn't even know her. Creepy little thing… never could fit in. Toute façon," He twisted James' arm some more. "Est… to bad that he didn't survive to see you."

He hissed and twisted James' arm almost to a breaking point causing James to yell out in pain. Akira burst threw the hoard of creatures and jumped up and kicked Viserys giving him a dead leg. He let go of James and went to grab his throbbing leg. James took the opportunity and kicked the Kishin right in the jaw sending him flying back. James rolled his shoulder making sure he could move his arm.

"You ok?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." James looked back at Tara. He looked back at Akira concerned. She nodded and went over to Tara.

James took a deep breath and went over to where the Kishin landed.

"Je vais tuer cette salope…" James heard Viserys mutter. The Kishin stood up brushing himself off. "I grow weary of your games, I wanted this to be over hours ago."

He slowly pulled the white glove off his right hand revealing the slender white dragon tattoo.

"After we decided who the heir would be I spoke with the King privately to form a back up plan. It's a long list of what we decided…but point is, you're not the only one Lord Aemon gave his gift too."

Viserys smiled as the white dragon engulfed his hand changing it to a scaly form similar to James. James took a step back from him.

"After all I did design them. But I designed mine differently to yours so it would be more powerful actually. That was part of the back up plan; if the heir did not cooperate this would be the last measure to make him cooperate. I see now that measure is needed."

He moved the hand that wasn't covered over the scales making the illusion that he was creating the rest of the scales. He pulled them up his arm and over his chest, then let the rest of the armor do its work. He looked like a white knight, except not. Well he looked like a demon knight in white. All that was left was his head. The Kishins cat eyes glowed with satisfaction.

"Maintenant ce que that measure is… Well why spoil the suprise ? Come young master make this easy on yourself and give in. " He raised both his arms as if beckoning him to him.

James snarled, "You're still not very convincing. "

The Kishins grin grew as the scales moved up his neck and began changing his head. Soon James was staring into the eyes of a true demon. The White Devil. The Kishin cackled and flicked his forked tail back and forth.

"How about now?" Its voice distorted with madness.

James clenched his teeth and stood his ground.

"You can do this too you realize that? Oh it feels delicious, the amount to power oh yes." The Kishin strode closer to James. "Think about it. Your girl is dead and you to are basically screwed. Even if you dare fight me you would have no chance."

James didn't move, he realized what he had to do now. "She's not dead asshole."

The Kishin stopped, "Oh? I beg to differ. By now she is."

He clenched his fists, "She's not dead."

Viserys crossed his arms.

"She's not dead." James closed is eyes and took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Now you just sound like a- Wait what are you…" The demons eyes grew wide.

James let the dragon take his head but not his mind. A shot of pain went up through his spine but he fought through it determined to keep control. He opened his new eyes; everything had a maroon tint to it, his vision slightly blurry.

Viserys smiled, his eyes filled with excitement. "I don't believe it." He cackled, "He actually tried it! ô combien riche. My lord ? Are you there ? "

James snapped up and looked at the Kishin, he grinned at him. Viserys smile faded.

"No….no how did you…."

James spoke his voice raspy and guttural, "You don't sound very convincing anymore Viserys."

The Kishin took a step back as James began to make his way towards him. "Oh, is this to much?"

He gave a laugh, "You were right, this does feel amazing, I guess you shouldn't have told me that…. for your sake anyway."

He approached the Kishin and backhanded him into another tree sending splinters flying everywhere. James cackled to himself and took a nearby creature and tore its head off.

Viserys knew what this was. "Madness wavelength… Asura has been awoken."

_(Bum bum buum, so Viserys French is probably really off. Because, well since I was taking French last year I made Viserys speak French, sorta. But I'm not taking French this year so now I'm stuck with a frenchish speaking character and I'm using google translate so shoot me. So Akira and Tara, hopefully I can get into them when and if I do write the short on Akira. But anywhoo, thanks again! Write that review!)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_(Notice that I've been labeling them wrong? Ha ugh I need to go back and fix stuff. Quick summary of what happened so far. This mostly for me; so at this point in the actual story Asura got poked in the bum with some black-blood and is now up and about. So then the madness wave-length is effecting most of my characters, especially James… Seeing that he can some how fully control his G.G. Grandpas gift...)_

Tara stood infront of a long antique mirror. Her reflection was wearing the clothes she had put on this morning. No holes, no tears, no bloodstains, she looked the way she had when she walked out the door. Her reflection smiled sweetly at her and twisted around as if to check herself. She stops suddenly and reaches up just below her chest. She looks down at her hands now covered in blood. She looks up her eyes in shock and despair. The blood pools around the wound staining her clothes. Her mouth gapes open and closed as if trying to breath. Tara looks away from her as her reflection collapses and lays still. A new image materializes; it's her real self. But pale as a winter's morning, Tara places her hands on her mouth as she notices the beautiful black ball gown she's suddenly adorn. Its heart corset with black lace and crimson silk framing her curves and then spreading its black fabric across the floor. Her hair all pinned up with a black rose making her red eyes almost seem to glow.

A flick of the wrist and a record scratches and begins to play.

She spun around to see who'd put on the dreadful jazz music. What a strange step up, the little red ogre sitting on top of a book case next to an old record player. The ogre was biting his nibbling on his grotesquely large hand. Soul was leaning on the side of the bookcase. He also was a ghostly white; he was holding a chardonnay glass filled with possibly orange soda. He spun the glass round and round looking down into it, the other hand in his suit pocket. His head rolled to the side his droopy eyes staring at Tara standing there.

"Why don't you look nice. Ta-ra." He said drolly. The ogre's eyes bulged and began nibbling harder, giggling to himself. Soul pushed himself off the bookcase and strode over to her still rotating the glass, hand in his pocket.

"What's going on…" Tara said bluntly. She was never one for mind games.

Soul shrugged, "You tell me, we are in your mind. We're just a figment. Not really here ya know?"

The ogre bit his hand off.

They both looked at it. Soul sighed.

"But why?"

Soul scoffed, "Ask your self."

"Um ok, well I don't know how."

"You really are stupid you know that? Just a dumb blonde."

Tara scowled at him and began her argument against him, but he held up his glass and rotated it in her face.

"Here's a theory, you're dead." Soul took a swig of the soda. "And your mind because of the 'madness' has kinda trapped itself in suspended animation and this is what it came up with to keep you busy. Get what I'm sayin'?"

"No….not at all that doesn't even make sense Soul." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

He sighed unamused, "It was just a theory. Personally I don't think you're dead and this is just one of those fourth wall dreams."

"All because of madness~" The ogre chimed in as he began to devour his other hand.

"Ew, so then how do I get out of this?" Tara looked at Soul in his dapper pinstripe suit.

"You have to talk to your mentor like in all the good adventure stories. Well except the ones where the mentor dies. But then the mentor could come back as a ghost-"

The ogre chomped his hand off making a grotesque crunch. "Oopsy."

Soul raised his glass and threw it at the ogre knocking it down from its post.

"You just have to decide who's your real mentor though."

Tara was a little confused but thought about what he said. She'd always considered Chase her main mentor but he was thousands of miles away. Then it occurred to her, Artemis.

"There you go. The wolf does seem like a good mentor figure." Soul looked at her.

Tara stared back at him even more confused. "How did you…"

"Just go with it." Soul stuck his tongue out at her and walked away fading into one of the various black walls. The bookcase dematerialized as the room seemed to shift as a new image appeared in it's place. A little boy with black scruffy hair sat infront of her, back facing her. He was humming and playing with something. Tara thought he looked familiar, almost like James but not. She stepped towards him almost tripping over her dress but someone called the boys name. "Carter!"  
The little boy looked toward the direction of the voice. Tara saw his eyes were a red similar to her own. Before she could do anything else the boy quickly got up dropping the doll and ran to the voice disappearing into the shadows. "Wait come back!" Tara reached a helpless hand out into the direction of the gone child. She slowly put it down and looked at the doll. She picked it up. It was a male doll, black scruffy hair and blue eyes, the porcelain face eerily familiar. It slipped through her fingers and she gave a little yelp. The shards began to smolder and burn away into large flakes of ash. She watched as they floated away and she shrank down onto the floor feeling a bit helpless. She felt her chest tighten as she realized she didn't know what to do. She was scared for the first time in a while. She felt the little river of liquid roll down her cheek as she found she was crying. She whipped the tears away telling herself this was no time to cry. She needed a way to get out. To continue the fight and tell James and Juvia and Akira that she was alive and that she was ok. She wanted to feel alive again, and not this cold beautiful husk. Tara forced herself to stop and look around some more still sitting down in the folds if her dress. She began to panic looking into the empty blackness. "Artemis!" She yelled out into the black. "Artemis where are you! Artemis!"  
She stopped yelling realizing it was making her cry even harder. "Where are you when I need you... You're supposed to be my mentor... you're supposed to help me when I need it most..."  
She broke down into a sob. The pain in her chest grew tighter and tighter making the pain seem real. She closed her eyes in her hands and regained consciousness into reality.

_But you don't need me. This is your own battle._

The pain in her chest was the wound she was given and boy did it hurt like a mother. Taras eyes flickered open. Everything was a haze of blood and pain but somehow she could move. She could faintly hear the clash of metal and flesh through the haze. Her vision cleared and she was staring at the setting sky. Brushes of purple and orange painted it as the sun set. I must have been out for a long time then... She began to raise her self up when she heard Juvia. "Akira look!"

The assassin looked over to Tara who was struggling to sit up. "Tara..." She sighed relieved that she was ok. "Machi switch!" The dog switched places with Akira and attacked a nearby creature. She wouldn't do much damage but it was enough to keep them at bay. Akira ran over to Tara, Juvia in hand. She looked behind them past the horde of creatures where James and the Kishin were having an all out boss battle toppling trees and smashing rocks on each other. Akira without thinking hugged her and held her tight dropping Juvia to the side. Tara let out a little laugh, "Not so tight, ow."

"Oh sorry." Akira let her go and examined the state the other girl was in. Tara carefully lifted herself into a sitting position and then wrapped her arms around Akira giving her hug back.

She let go and looked her in the eye, "What happened while I was ou-" She was interrupted by a coughing fit. There was blood on the hand she used to cover her mouth with. "Shit."

Akira frowned, "Maybe we should get you out of here. James has things under control it seems." She scoffed, "I guess he kind of lost it when you were out and… I'm not sure how to explain it."

Tara shook her head, "Is he doing ok at least?"

"Oh yeah. He's doing great… a little to great."

Tara coughed again, "What's that supposed to mean? Is he beating Viserys or…."

Akira gave Tara a very motherly look, "Your boyfriend turned into a demon."

Tara leaned forward shocked and began to get up, "WHAT?! Like Kishin demon?!"

She immediately fell back down at the pain.

"Careful, no not Kishin demon. He's somehow controlling his grandfathers gift."

"Oh….wait how do you…" Tara began to get up again this time with Akiras help.

"Don't worry about it. What do you think you're doing anyways cripple?"

"I am not a cripple excuse you." She stood up straight and placed an arm across her wound as if to hold it in. Akira picked Juvia back up. Tara smiled at Akira and began to hobble over where James and Viserys were. "Cover me ok?"

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Tara!" Akira jogged over to her and hit an incoming creature about to hit Tara.

"Just cover me." Tara kept on hobbling through the horde, Akira and Juvia defending her. She whistled for Machi. The dog came rumbling through and slid to her side. She patted her head as Machi rubbed lovingly against her leg.

"I missed you. Hey wanna resonate?"

Machi barked happily in reply and opened her soul to her spirit sister. They resonated letting Tara take some of Machi's strength.

They finally got through the horde and ended up in what appeared to be a clearing….

Splintered stumps littered the area, shards of boulders scattered everywhere and the craters in the ground. Someone was standing infront of a large rock. There seemed to be something squished under the rock struggling to get out. The person standing infront of it looked as if he was wearing armor. Very ornate demonic armor, black as ebony…

He seemed to sense their presence and turned slightly to see them. One of his eyes was a hateful glowing red, the other a familiar blue. His appearance almost a dragon but almost human, two black long curled horns protruded out of the sides of his head making their way behind his head. He snarled at them flashing his pointed teeth and turned back to the rock.

Tara smiled softly to herself and made her way over to him.

"Tara wait…"

Tara looked back at her friend and gave her a smile as if it were her last.

She reached him.

He turned around to see what had approached him.

She wrapped her arms around his scaly waist hugging him tight.

Slowly he returned the gesture regaining his senses and changing his face back to normal.

"Hey freak." James said softly kissing her dirty hair.

Tara chuckled then burst into a coughing fit, "Hey."

He pulled back and looked her in the face. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. She tasted like blood and salt but that was ok as long as she was fine. He released and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again."

She shook her head on his chest, "It's not like I can help it."

Someone screamed, a dog barked and then yelped in pain. Tara gasped as her resonance stopped with Machi. James watched helpless as she fell limply in his arms. He looked back and saw Viserys standing over Machi who was struggling under his foot. The Kishin held Akira by the neck in one hand, Juvia panting next to them on the ground. Viserys smiled devilishly at James and stomped down hard.

"NO!" James looked back and forth to Tara then to Machi's body. He gave a deep growl and resumed his demon form. Tara felt his anger and looked up to him. She struggled to support herself now weaker without Machi. She managed to hold and turned to see what had happened. James quickly sprinted over to the Kishin and punched him in the gut sending him flying back. Akira dropped to the ground gasping for air.

James ran to where the Kishin had landed. Visery was dusting himself off chuckling to himself.

His words were warped and slurred since his jaw had been knocked out of place, "I told you I would get the bitch."

James growled at him. He raised a fist and went to punch him again. He expected Viserys to block and grab the incoming fist, when he did he changed it into a blade stabbing his hand clean in half. The Kishins eyes flashed with pain. "Playing dirty now? Well I-"

He was interrupted with another blade to the jaw, slicing it clean off.

He staggered back still alive unsure how to react to that. His bone white scales now drenched with blood. His cat eyes burned with rage. He ran forward head butting James with his horns sending him back a couple feet. Unexpectedly James grabbed his horns and snapped them off sending him face down into the ground. The Kishin just lay there feeling defeated. James walked behind him and kicked him over so he was facing up. He changed both hands into blades and placed them at each side of the Kishin's neck.

"Any last words? Oh wait. That's right." James brought his hands together making a clean cut. "You don't deserve any."

He kicked the head off into the forest ending their battle. Despite what he'd done James didn't feel satisfied. What had happened, the fight, the blood, the glory of winning, he wanted more. He wanted to sink his blades into flesh, to feel the spray of blood coming off a fresh wound. He wanted-

_Wait no, this is wrong. What am I thinking? _

He stopped in his tracks and realized what he'd become. He looked down and looked at his hands.

_They aren't hands, they're talons and scales, no this isn't my body. _

He tried to change them back visualizing what they were but…

Akira stared at the corpse searching for a living soul. All she found was a still one waiting to be reaped. She reached her hand out and stroked the dogs white fur. Tara was holding its head and telling it to come back. Juvia stood beside her sister and tried to stay strong. Akira closed her eyes and opened them trying to look again. It was the same result. She looked up at Juvia. They locked on each other and Akira shook her head. Juvia looked down at her sister unsure what to say.

Akira put both hands on the corpse and lay her head down as if to listen for a pulse even though she already knew there was none. She closed her eyes and lay still. The soul moved closer to her. Akira sat up with a gasp. The other girls looked at her. Akira looked back down and placed her hands on Machi again. The soul moved towards her again. Akira frowned. She looked at Tara, the other girl inclined her head wondering what happened. Akira looked back at the corpse and closed her eyes visualizing the soul. The vision came to her suddenly clear. She imagined taking the soul in her hands and lifting it towards her. She heard someone gasp and opened her eyes.

"Akira…. What have you done…."

Akira stared at the dog's soul she was now physically holding. She looked down at the dog's corpse and saw it had remained untouched. She brought the soul she held up to her face examining it.

"Interesting…" She said rotating it back and forth.

Tara shook her head, "I thought only Shinigamis can do things like that."

Akira shrugged, "New skill?"

The soul seemed to glow at her voice.

"Will you put her back please? It's rude to take someones soul without asking. And you know I cant look at it without….."

Akira looked at Tara who seemed paler than normal. "Ok fine."

The soul glowed more with her voice. "But… I feel like a have to do something…"

She brought the soul close to her lips and kissed it lightly. Tara made a yuck noise. Well she did just in a way kiss a dog. The soul at the touch flew away out of her hands glowing even brighter. It drifted above its body and took shape. Akira and Juvia stood up and stepped back from the ghost. Tara decided not to move. Machi's familiar opened its vacant eyes. It sat down and curled its tail around itself. It looked at Tara and sniffed at her. Its tail twitched and inclined its head as if wanting Tara to pet her. Tara attempted to place both her hands on the familiar but only felt empty space since you cannot touch or pet a ghost. Instead she just tried to make it seem as if she was holding Machi's head. The familiar seemed satisfied with that and closed its eyes.

"Will you come back to us now?" Tara managed to say.

But Machi just shook her head. Tara placed her head on hers and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Machi raised her head to Tara's ear and it seemed as if she whispered something to her. With that the familiar seemed to glow even more and stood up and began to walk away. Off in the trees there appeared to the ghosts of a large wolf with four other dogs the size of Machi. Machi looked back to the girls and then they all faded away.

"Five pups…. I wonder who's the sixth." Tara remember what Artemis had said about her children…. How they'd all died…. She shook her head thinking it's probably impossible.

"What was that all about? What did she say?" Akira kneeled infront of Tara.

Tara just shook her head, "I made a promise."

"About?" Juvia hugged her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She gave a big sigh. "Now. Where has James run off to?"

{And to be continued in the very last chapter. I told you I wanted to draw it out. It's been a long road for me completing this. Seeing I haven't even really got that many chances to work on it too…. But thanks again! Write that review!}


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Epilogue

_Seven Years Later._

Tara found herself staring at the little crevice just below the middle of her bra. The puncture wound had never fully healed, especially after all of the surgeries. So many things had happened that day, so many things she'd never forget. She raised her hand to her left arm and placed it on the other scars. Five claw marks all from James. Even after he had defeated Viserys he didn't go back to normal. He went through another fight between split personalities but in the end of course he regained control. But that took another year. During that time Tara recovered mostly and Akira and Juvia went to find him. In the end Tara found him and they all went to join the fight back at the DWMA. Though that fight was already half way over. Six years later everything was going back to normal. Asura was defeated and the new gods had taken their places.

Tara shook her head and pulled her rust knit sweater over her head. She pulled a ruffled skirt up to her thighs and then stopped. "Oh no, please no." She attempted to pull it up more having difficulty over the hips. "Damn kids."

With one last pull she was fully dressed. Yay. She admired how cute her outfit was. _I need a change of style…_ When she was younger she cringed about the idea of dressing like a mother but…. She smiled to herself.

Something clattered in the kitchen.

Speaking of kids…

She put some socks on and rushed over to see what happened. James was whipping up some spilt milk on the floor and cursing to himself. The baby in the booster seat began wailing. Tara cooed and picked up the little one year old. She stroked her silver hair and the baby stopped.

"Where's Carter?"

James sat back on his knees. He looked exhausted. Tara smiled at him supportively.

He let out a big sigh, "He was still asleep and Olivia here, was awake. So I took her out."

Tara looked at her little daughter, she looked tired. "Did she sleep at all last night?"

"I don't think so… But I didn't either so." He lifted himself off the ground and rinsed off the towel he used. Tara wandered over to the second bedroom that they had converted into a nursery. She placed Olivia by her twin brother who was still sound asleep. They were so much different, she had her mothers silver hair but with her fathers eyes, while Carter had his mothers eyes and black hair. Almost instantly, Olivia fell asleep next to her brother. Tara placed her arms on the railing of the crib and looked down upon her children. She felt as James wrapped his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder.

"Makes you wonder if it was all worth it."

Tara scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well what do you think is worse? Fighting Kishins and slaying bad guys or staying up all night raising two kids, plus might I add the lack of sleep."

She laughed, "Sounds like we need to change shifts then." She turned around to face him. "Yeah it was fun while it lasted but the fighting is over. People moved on and so did we. We just finished a war and you still wanna keep fighting?"

James looked a little guilty. "True, but still. I never got to become a death scythe."

"Oh death, we went over this honey. You know what The Shinigami said."

He rolled his eyes, "The power would overwhelm you and you still have your grandfathers gift to worry about."

Tara papped his face. "Besides that you have the kids and me to look after now. And maybe when they grow up we can continue."

His face softened. "I'm sorry if I sound so irresponsible. I still haven't gotten a hand with this dad thing."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually."

Someone knocked on the door. James frowned, "Who could that be…"

Tara shrugged and released herself heading to the door. She opened it, "Akira?!"

Her old friend smiled and gave her a hug; she'd cut off her long braid and switched to a pixie cut. Which suited her better. Behind her Juvia walked in, she'd aged nicely, similar to her older sister but with longer hair.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were going to be in Japan for another year."

Akira shrugged, "We were called back early for some business at the school. I'm still not sure why…"

"It's probably because they're reassigning the positions." Juvia put in and went to hug her sister. The partners after the war decided to become part of the Japan division. Where Akira trained Juvia and did most of their missions, all the while protecting the people.

Akira crossed her arms at her, "I don't think so, they would've sent us a letter if they were reassigning. Something like this, well, it's got to be important if they're calling everyone in."

"Everyone?" Tara asked.

"Yes, everyone. If you guys were still in the system they would've called you too."

James walked in frowning holding a sleeping Carter.

"Oh hey James." Akira chirped. Juvia cooed and went over to the baby.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" He handed the baby over to Juvia.

"Apparently there's a big meeting at the school today. Or tomorrow?" Tara went over to the kitchen and began cleaning up something…

"It's today." Akira fidgeted as Juvia brought Carter over to her.

James frowned harder. "Do you know what it's about?"

"We have no idea." Juvia tried to coax Akira into holding him. Akira looked nervous, never holding a baby before. James looked at his wife who gave him a questioning look.

"Do you mind if we go along?"

"Sure, I suppose so. Since everyone else will be going why not?" Akira gingerly held the baby-child. Carter opened his eyes and looked up at Akira. "You're son has beautiful eyes…"

The baby just stared at her not fidgeting, just staring as if observing who had taken hold of him and wondering if she was a friendly or not.

"That's strange…."

Tara went over to Akira, "Yeah Carter unlike his sister is really calm." She chuckled, "It freaks me out sometimes how quiet he can be."

The boy turned his head to face his mom.

"Hi sweetie." Tara moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Carter reached his hands out quietly as if wanting her to take him.

"Here you better take him." Akira handed him over to Tara.

Juvia looked at the time. "Hey we better get going, the meeting will start soon and it's going to get really crowded."

"You guys can go, I'll stay with the kids." Tara looked at James.

"Are you sure? This might be a once in a life time experience." Juvia said sarcastically. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Naw I'm good. I think I'm all stocked up on lifetime experiences."

James went over and gave her a small peck, "Alright we'll be back then."

* * *

It certainly was crowded by the time they got there. The meeting was being held in the frontcourt yard. A big platform had been erected in the front of the school. All of the death scythes, the new and the old, and Shinigami-sama were on there. Once it seemed that everyone was there, Lord Death 'stepped' up to the podium. With his big hand his tapped the microphone lightly getting everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see you guys once more… You're all probably wondering why I've called this big meeting. Well I'll keep it short and sweet, I am stepping down from my post and handing it over to my only son."

The crowed gasped. Death the Kid stood up from his seat and went over to his father. Like many of his friends he'd grown up, all lines of Sansu were connected and he was a full Shinigami.

"I suppose I could've kept this private but I suppose everyone has a right to see this rite of passage. I have served hundreds of years as a Shinigami, hundreds of years full of memories, mistakes, wars, peace, etc. It seems that everyone has a time for rest and this shall be mine. Whether I come back or not shall be my predecessor's decision. I trust my son more than anything. And believe he will make a great leader as he has shown in the battle between the Kishin Asura. It's a turning of a new leaf for the DWMA and possibly for the world. Now like I said I wanted to make this short and sweet so this is goodbye. Farewell. And good luck to you all in the new age."

He shrunk back from the podium allowing his son to take his place, he placed a hand on his shoulder and it seemed he was smiling in his mask. Then he went back to his seat beside the death scythes.

Kid cleared his throat and began his speech but was cut off by someone else clearing his throat. Kid looked next to him to see who had rudely interrupted him. It was Black Star smiling confidently at him. Soul and the rest of the gang stood beside him, all grown up… They then broke into one of the worst best flash mobs ever known to DWMA history. The end.

* * *

_{Well that's that. On to another nest/fandom. I actually have been slowly drifting away from the Soul Eater fandom, which shows seeing how much I used to be into this OC. Anyway the reason I introduced the twins is because eventually I want to do a story about them. But I'll wait since it obviously takes place after the actual story line. Like before I want this to be as canon as possible, with some exceptions of course. Plus I don't know if anyone would read it… Oh, I'm planning to write an actual story with these characters. I'm removing anything it has to do with Soul Eater and starting from scratch. My OC's will be revised to fit their new story and I'll create a whole new world for them. When I'm done with that story I'll be posting it on wattpad… which will be a while… but ask me about it if you're interested in reading it!_

_Thanks again for reading and going along with me. This project was in a way an experiment in my first time writing and hopefully I'll improve.}_


End file.
